


Не с той ноги

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!John, Case Fic, Corpses, Cuddles, Dark Comedy, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок не соседи по квартире. Вместо этого Джон устроился на работу в морг Бартса, а Шерлок пытается стащить оттуда части тел</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off on the Wrong Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391023) by [Unloyal_Olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unloyal_Olio/pseuds/Unloyal_Olio). 



> Баннер: https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-LfksR8KJHQc/UymVbrKpSPI/AAAAAAAABu8/rJpihqdNqUw/w500-h281-no/%25D0%25B1%25D0%25B8%25D1%2580%25D0%25BA%25D0%25B04.png
> 
> Обложка: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9wc8m7oYs1rwm2vzo1_400.jpg
> 
> Также выкладывается на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1790487

\- Мне нужна работа. - Иначе он попросту рехнется.

\- Временная? – уточнил Майк Стемфорд.

\- Любая. Не могу больше сидеть дома. 

\- Ты так и живешь в гостинице?

Ответ отрицательный. Гостиница – этап пройденный. От Минобороны не было ни слуху ни духу, но каким-то образом ему посчастливилось снять превосходную трехкомнатную квартиру в Сохо. Стоила она по рыночным меркам сущие копейки, даже с учетом его жалкой пенсии. Прекрасная квартира. Просто замечательная. Даже с балконом.

Джону хотелось разнести ее по кирпичику.

\- Мне нужна работа, - повторил он.

\- Ну, в Бартсе есть кое-что, - Майк потер подбородок. – Но занятие довольно отвратное.

\- Отвратнее войны?

\- Работа в морге, - осторожно сообщил Майк.

Но Джон скорее предпочел бы иметь дело с мертвецами, чем бесконечными отитами и необходимостью день ото дня втолковывать пациентам одно и то же: «Нет, при вирусной инфекции антибиотики не назначают». 

\- Прозектором?

\- Не знаю, читал ли ты газеты, но в последнее время просто жуткий наплыв трупов, и основной поток приходится на Бартс. Так что там нужен ассистент на вскрытия.

Джон газет старательно избегал, не горя желанием увидеть в списках погибших имена друзей. Впрочем, он немного сомневался, что правильно расслышал Майка.

\- Наплыв трупов?

\- И почти все неопознанные. На то, чтобы разобраться с ними, уходит чертова уйма времени.

\- Подожди. Где обнаруживают тела? Откуда их столько?

\- Да отовсюду! С обочин. Находят сидящими в парках на скамейках. Стоящими в витринах магазинов, точно манекены. Кто-то завещал тело науке. Других выкрали из похоронных бюро. Выкопали из могил. Еще было несколько числившихся без вести пропавшими старичков. Есть убитые, есть просто утопленники. Ярду сейчас не позавидуешь, - из груди Майка вырвался смешок, точно у него в памяти всплыли какие-то недавние события.

\- То есть, там нужен помощник хирурга для аутопсии?

\- Да, плюс для тестов на установление личности и так далее, - Майк пристально посмотрел на него. – Ну так как, тебя это интересует?

\- Да.

Майк встал.

\- Тогда пошли. Представлю тебя Молли Хупер, главному патологоанатому Бартса. Голову даю на отсечение, она будет счастлива с тобой познакомиться.

 

-

 

Случившееся оставило у Джона полное ощущение угодившей в бурю утлой лодчонки. Если быть точнее, он помнил, как в двери, точно океанские волны, хлынул поток людей.

На семь часов.

На два часа.

Разлетающееся веером осколков окно наверху.

Джон толкнул Фарида на пол. Он отвечает за него. Задача: доставить Фарида Шахина на встречу и благополучно вернуть на базу. Человеческие жизни, судьбы, будущее Британии – все это теперь в руках Фарида.

Фарид погибнет. Задание окажется провалено.

Но поначалу, прежде чем все будет потеряно безвозвратно, Джон ударил в ответ. Выхватил оружие и за четыре секунды «снял» троих. Поэтому его и выбрали для этой операции: со скальпелем он обращается так же ловко, как и с пистолетом.

Противники падали один за другим.

Впрочем, отстреливался не он один. Кольт и Сэм держались чуть сзади, а Фарид съежился в центре импровизированного треугольника, упирающегося углами в диван, фортепьяно и письменный стол. 

Забавно: пока ситуация не летит в тартарары, кажется, что все в полном порядке. Из рации раздался голос летунов, а тут еще обрушившийся натиск ослабел, так что они решились прорываться в коридор. Там на них бросился вопящий придурок с ножом, но Джон всадил ему пулю в висок раньше, чем тот успел замахнуться и ударить.

Снаружи их уже ждала вертушка. Билл отскочил в сторону и вскинул оружие, готовый прикрыть.

Джон обернулся, чтобы дать знак, что можно двигаться вперед, и тут увидел, как Фарида отбросило к стене. Из его горла хлынула кровь. Никаких шансов. Пять секунд.

Чуть дальше у той же стены распластался Кольт, на имитирующем песчаный ландшафт камуфляжном рисунке постепенно расплывалось красное пятно. Джон моргнул раз, другой. Слева мелькнуло какое-то движение. Он вполне успевал увернуться, но тут – _вот оно_ – плечо взорвалось болью.

Сквозь дымку боли он увидел голубые глаза, в которых плескался смех. Выскользнувший из пальцев пистолет со стуком упал на пол. Точно сумасшедший, Джон, спотыкаясь, бросился к вертушке.

А вокруг с хохотом щелкали и пели, неся смерть, пули.

Казалось, конец неизбежен.

 

-

 

Робко улыбнувшись Джону, Молли Хупер пристально уставилась на Майка Стемфорда. Тот как раз рассказывал, почему Джона заинтересовала эта должность. Стоило ей сосредоточиться на Майке, как выражение тревоги и подозрительности, с которыми она смотрела на Джона, ушли из ее черт, и оказалось, что Молли очень даже ничего.

Вот только робость все портила. Ей бы побольше уверенности в себе.

\- Вы когда-нибудь оперировали? – наконец, спросила она.

\- Сто раз. Экстренно обрабатывал пулевые ранения. Все такого плана. Хотя координация у меня уже не та, что раньше, - Джон похлопал себя по плечу.

\- Ничего страшного. Убить-то вы наших клиентов точно не сможете.

Молли смущенно прижала ладонь к губам.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Если мне попадется что-нибудь сложное, я обращусь к вам за помощью.

\- Идет, - согласилась Молли и еще раз улыбнулась, теперь уже гораздо раскованнее.

Пять минут спустя Джон уже сидел в отделе кадров и подписывал одну за другой бумаги из стопки документов настолько пухлой, что в итоге разнылось плечо.

 

-

 

На свое третье рабочее утро Джон застал Молли лихорадочно красящей губы. Делалось это явно не ради него, потому что, подняв взгляд, она и не подумала закрыть зеркальце, а вместо этого сообщила:

\- Еще троих привезли. Один мужской, два женских. Они в холодильнике. У меня уже есть их зубные карты, - после чего вернулась к своему занятию.

\- Ну так кто он? – Джон наклонился и подпер подбородок кулаком.

Вот теперь рука с патрончиком помады метнулась под стол.

\- В смысле «кто»?

\- Парень, - в ответ Молли залилась краской, и Джон, закатив глаза, продолжил. – Здесь только ты, я и куча трупов, Молли. Так кто он?

\- Да так, - Молли подобрала помаду. – Он меня даже не замечает.

Прозвучало это очень печально, и, пусть у Молли и имелась парочка раздражающих особенностей (а у кого их нет?), к Джону она отнеслась прекрасно, терпеливо объясняя каждую новую процедуру и отвечая на бесконечные вопросы. Именно поэтому он произнес:

\- Выше нос, доктор. Уверен, все не так плохо. На тебя только ненормальный не обратит внимания.

В ответ на лице Молли появилась полная надежды и неверия улыбка.

Однако от нее не осталось и следа, едва дверь морга с грохотом распахнулась и появился тот самый «ненормальный». 

Ну что ж, для начала Джону следовало отдать Молли должное: вкус у нее определенно имелся. Широким, полным самоуверенности шагом незнакомец направился к осмотровым столам. Его шикарное черное пальто и темные непослушные волосы резко контрастировали с бледной кожей и напоминавшим кошачий взглядом. Все его внимание было приковано к лежащей на столе медицинской карте, а вовсе не Молли или Джону, так что, пройдя мимо, он не то что не поздоровался, но даже не моргнул в знак того, что заметил их присутствие.

\- Привет, Шерлок, - слабо улыбнулась Молли

Когда тот не ответил (с хмурым видом принявшись изучать карту), Молли сообщила:

\- А к нам еще троих привезли. 

Джон поежился: это была самая провальная попытка обратить на себя внимание из всех, что он видел. Он уже ждал, что Шерлок одернет Молли, но этого так и не случилось. Вместо этого он, наконец-то, перевел взгляд на нее.

\- Ты накрасила губы.

Ладошка Молли взлетела к лицу.

\- Только подновила.

Шерлок ткнул пальцем в карту.

\- Вытащенный из фонтана в Гайд-Парке мужчина – это Дэниел Кер. Дай мне пять минут, и я назову двух остальных.

Молли покорно кивнула, а затем расправила плечи.

\- Может быть, ты расскажешь мне о них за чашечкой кофе?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Нет необходимости. Очевидно, что это он. При нем обручальное кольцо, а мягкая мозоль на ладони показывает, что погибший носил его постоянно. О пропаже супругов всегда заявляют в полицию, так что позволяющие сузить круг поиска приметы есть: мужчина, британец индийского происхождения, около сорока лет, если судить по зубной карте, женат и, несмотря на нанесенные водой из фонтана повреждения, телу на вид не больше месяца. А поскольку Дэниел Кер – бизнесмен британско-индийского происхождения, пропавший четыре недели назад после поездки в Мумбай – то мы получаем нашего погибшего, - вытащив телефон, Шерлок принялся писать сообщение. – Позвони его жене. Она опознает тело.

Услышанное впечатляло, но вот последняя фраза ударила наповал. Джон понятия не имел, кем этот человек себя возомнил, но предложенное им было просто против всяких правил. Подойдя к Шерлоку, он выставил перед ним ладонь.

\- Нельзя просить женщину, потерявшую супруга, приехать только _из-за вероятности_ , что ее муж найден, - только не так. Во-первых, нужно будет провести еще тесты.

Обернувшись, Шерлок впервые посмотрел на него. От такого пристального внимания тут же сделалось не по себе.

\- Ирак или Афган… - начал он, но тут же сам себя перебил. – Нет, и то, и то.

\- Простите?

\- Молли, позвони жене. Погугли ее номер. Там для поисков даже горячую линию организовали.

Вздохнув, Молли направилась к компьютеру.

\- Почему ты его слушаешь? – Джон почувствовал себя так, словно его предали.

\- Потому что он всегда прав? – виновато поморщилась Молли.

\- Редко ошибаюсь, - поправил Шерлок, направляясь к Джону. – Это разные вещи. Так что врач делал в Ираке и Афганистане? И, полагаю, не только там.

Теперь он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Джон мог не повышать голос, рискуя, что его услышит Молли.

\- Возможно, ты пропустил. Молли тебя на свидание пригласила. Позвала кофе выпить.

\- Не интересно, - фыркнул Шерлок и, пройдя мимо Джона, двинулся к холодильнику.

Тем временем Молли сняла трубку.

\- Он здесь, устанавливает личности. … Вы сказали, чтобы я позвонила. … Приезжайте, пока он опять за это не принялся, - заговорила она.

Джон подозревал, что она разговаривает с полицией. Он уже собрался спросить об этом, как из подсобного помещения донеслось явственное жужжание хирургической пилы.

\- Терпеть не могу, когда он это проделывает. Особенно, если это случается до ланча, - вздохнула Молли, но почему-то и шагу в сторону не сделала, даже не поднялась, а так и осталась у телефона.

Какой бы у тебя ни был напористый характер, расчленять трупы это права не дает.

Джон бросился назад. В распахнутую дверь анатомички был виден Шерлок. На нем красовались лабораторные очки и маска, и он занес вращающуюся пилу прямо над лодыжкой мисс Икс.

\- А ну стой! – крикнул Джон. Воздух наполнился микроскопическими фрагментами мертвой ткани.

Шерлок поднял взгляд, меланхолично осмотрел Джона и вернулся к своему занятию.

Если перед тобой некто с чем-то острым в руках (неважно, что это: выкидной нож, мясницкий топор или, как сейчас, хирургическая пила), главное – не делать резких движений. Тем не менее, солдат в Джоне взял верх. Не прошло и мгновения, как он выдернул вилку от пилы из стенной розетки, а еще секунду спустя вывернул Шерлоку запястье. Стоило этому маньяку попытаться дать отпор, как Джон ударил ему по ногам, и Шерлок рухнул вперед, на синюшную, дурно попахивающую грудь мисс Икс.

Тот попытался ударить в ответ, но Джон мгновенно пресек его попытку: благодаря тренировкам это делалось совершенно автоматически. Впрочем, Шерлоку удалось достаточно развести пальцы, чтобы оцарапать ему руку, но Джон даже не двинулся с места.

\- Ты уничтожаешь улики! – прорычал Шерлок.

\- Ну конечно же, это я, работник морга, уничтожил улики. Ты ей ступню пытался оттяпать!

На одну-единственную, полную напряжения секунду Шерлок затих, а затем требовательно спросил:

\- Тебя мой брат подослал?

\- Твой бра… так вас таких много?

Воспользовавшись тем, что Джон отвлекся, Шерлок высвободил локоть и заехал им Джону в живот.

Удар пришелся точно в цель, но Джон подался вместе с ним назад, рывком отрывая Шерлока от трупа и прижимая к стене.

Только теперь он осознал, до чего тот высокий. 

\- Отвали, - глядя на него сверху вниз, прорычал Шерлок.

\- Только если пообещаешь уйти и никогда больше здесь не появляться. Кто, твою мать, просто берет и отпиливает покойнице ногу?

\- Тот, кого не устраивает тратить драгоценное время на бесполезные тесты и процедуры!

Оба уже запыхались. Шерлок окинул Джона испытующим взглядом, в глубине которого проглядывало еще что-то. Джон сказал бы, что он мысленно оценивает его, вот только когда Шерлок попытался высвободить руку, удержать ее удалось без труда. Шерлок (хотя ему и не хватало подготовки Джона) успел продемонстрировать базовые навыки рукопашного боя, так что движение, которым он притянул его ближе, не выглядело случайным. Притянул достаточно близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать, что он возбужден – как, собственно, и сам Джон.

Джон не знал, что и думать, поскольку отчасти это было потрясающе. Он почувствовал себя живым. Происходящее не должно было приносить удовольствия, но от этой схватки кровь вскипела в жилах. Мышцы Джона была напряжены, но сам он был почти спокоен, а ведь это чувство не посещало его со времен Афганистана.

Вот именно поэтому, а не почему-либо еще, у него и случился стояк, решил Джона. И – да, он не будет обращать на это внимания. Со всяким может случиться. Но тут от двери донесся чей-то истерический смешок.

Джон с Шерлоком разом повернулись к двери, где стояла Молли в компании какого-то седовласого мужчины. Оба едва не побагровели от попыток не расхохотаться в голос.

Шерлок закатил глаза, а затем драматично провозгласил:

\- Отпусти меня.

Джон, собственно, был только за. Особенно теперь, когда у них появились зрители, но по-прежнему не двинулся с места.

\- Только если ты пообещаешь уйти.

\- Отдай мне мою ногу.

\- У тебя уже есть две. Большинству этого достаточно.

\- У пальцев ног виден грибок, который чаще всего встречается в определенного типа озерах на севере Англии, и это не говоря уже о мозолях на пятках, характерных для женщин, предпочитающих носить рабочие ботинки, тяжелые и из грубой плотной ткани. Мизинец был сломан несколько раз, а судя по царапинам на ногах – нанесенных, скорее всего, плохо выдрессированной бордер-колли, если учесть их длину и глубину – она владелец небольшой фермы, но, чтобы точно понять, какой именно и где, мне необходимо проанализировать _грибок_.

Джон во все глаза уставился на Шерлока, не в силах отвести взгляд.

\- Лестрейд, он на меня напал. Это преступление даже тебе раскрыть по силам, все улики на лицо, так что арестуй его, - нетерпеливо фыркнув, заявил Шерлок, обращаясь к Лестрейду.

\- Какая жалость, что я забыл камеру, - хмыкнул тот. - Впрочем, Салли, наверно, вручит ему медаль.

Шерлок снова повернулся к Джону и свирепо уставился на него.

\- Не будет тебе ноги, - повторил Джон.

\- Ладно, - сдался Шерлок.

Джон сильно сомневался, что ему можно верить, но все-таки он дал слово при свидетелях. Отступив, он отпустил Шерлока.

\- Теперь уходи.

Шерлок, по-прежнему стоя, прижавшись к стене, скрестил руки на груди и сверху вниз посмотрел на Джона.

\- От тебя будут одни проблемы, - с крайне недовольным видом сообщил он.

Лестрейд решительно шагнул вперед.

\- Будто от тебя их нет, - он протянул Джону руку для рукопожатия. - Детективный инспектор Грегори Лестрейд.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - кивнул Джон. – Джон Ватсон.

\- Армейская выучка, да? – Похоже, увиденное Лестрейда впечатлило.

\- Ну я семь лет на поле боя провел, так что верно.

Взяв хирургические щипцы, Шерлок со скучающим видом ими пощелкал.

\- Какие любезности. Здесь убийства - _убийства_ \- которые ждут, когда их раскроют, а мы вместо этого должны расшаркиваться друг с другом.

\- Это Шерлок Холмс, - на удивление спокойным тоном произнес Лестрейд, - я его сейчас выставлю.

\- Не утруждайся. Я уже сам ухожу, - возразил Шерлок и, не успели Молли, Лестрейд или даже Джон сказать хоть слово, с важным видом вышел из комнаты.

\- Он всегда такой? – мгновение спустя спросил Джон.

Молли слабо фыркнула, но Лестрейд, похоже, серьезно задумался над вопросом.

\- На самом деле, еще хуже. Должен признать, было забавно посмотреть на него, после того, как с него сбили спесь. Такое редко бывает. Он ведь действительно тебя послушался.

\- Не понимаю, почему вы его терпите, - нахмурился Джон.

Конечно, у Шерлока приятная внешность. Он потрясающий умник и та еще язва, но вот все остальное – жестокое пренебрежение к славной Молли и незаконная ампутация ступни у неопознанного трупа – это уже не лезет ни в какие рамки.

Лестрейд убрал руки в карманы.

\- Потому что он гений, которому нет равных в раскрытии преступлений. Во время расследования он становится просто одержимым. Если дело доходит до раскрытия тайны, он превращается в чертову гончую.

\- И поэтому вы считаете, что он придет снова? – Джон прислонился к столу. – Молли, я знаю, он тебе очень нравится, но он не может отпиливать части тел по своему желанию Так нельзя.

\- Он вернется. Шерлок всегда возвращается, - произнесла Молли. Вид у нее был при этом до жути тоскливый и в то же время счастливый.

\- Ох, твою ж мать, - нахмурился Лестрейд. - Мне только сейчас пришло в голову. Джон, ваш бумажник на месте?

\- Бумажник? – Джон опустил руку в карман и обнаружил… пустоту. – Он его стянул!

Молли и Лестрейд обменялись понимающими взглядами, а в следующую секунду телефон Лестрейда загудел. Прочитав сообщение, тот развернул мобильник так, чтобы Джону был виден экран.

 _Передай Джону Ватсону, что его бумажник у меня._  
К счастью, он сможет вернуть его себе  
сегодня после ужина по адресу 221Б,  
Бейкер-стрит. Если ты этого действительно  
хочешь, Джон, то принесешь мне ногу. - ШХ


	2. Chapter 2

Никаких частей тела из Бартса Джон брать не стал. Перебьется этот идиот без «своей ноги». 

Будь все как обычно, он бы посидел с Майком или кем-то из университетских приятелей в пабе, но сегодня компания ему была без надобности. Свободное местечко нашлось прямо перед барменом, и тому хватило здравого смысла без лишних вопросов налить полную пинту. Кружку Джон осушил единым духом.

Молли одолжила ему наличных, но не столько, чтобы на них можно было надраться, так что, повторив заказ еще раз, он ушел.

Он как раз вышел из метро и успел пройти вниз по улице, когда к тротуару подкатил неприметный черный седан, из которого появилась женщина в черном же костюме.

\- Доктор Джон Ватсон, - уверенно произнесла она.

Аппетитная незнакомка, машина, которая стоит немереных денег — все это было слишком уж хорошо, чтобы обойтись без подвоха. К тому же, ему еще в детстве твердили: _«Никогда не садись в машины к посторонним и не ходи к ним в гости. Гензель и Гретель, дорогуша»._ Дамочка, точно прочитав его мысли, извлекла из кармана брючек (весьма тесных) идентификационную карточку и протянула Джону.

Агент Антея. Секретная разведывательная служба. Его бывший неофициальный работодатель.

\- Да, да. Иду.

Он нырнул в машину.

За всю дорогу его спутница не проронила ни слова, предпочтя Джону смартфон.

Того, что машина остановится здесь – не на подозрительной парковке или напротив заброшенного офисного здания, а у вереницы элитных магазинов – Джон не ожидал никак. Он знал большую часть Лондона, но вдоль этой засаженной деревьями улицы выстроились эксклюзивные ателье, книжные магазинчики, торгующие редкими изданиями, антикварные лавочки, а к некоторым дверям с табличкой «только по предварительной записи» вели мраморные ступеньки.

\- Он ждет внутри, - указав на Галантерею Эрла, произнесла Антея.

Снаружи парадный вход галантерейной лавки частично затенял вьюнок. Внутри, вместо кленовых столов с блестящими столешницами и стендов с товарами обнаружилось минимальное количество полок с чем-то, походившим на обувные коробки и шляпные картонки. Из-за одного из стеллажей показался высокий, довольно интеллигентного вида мужчина и протянул руку. 

\- Приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами лично, доктор Ватсон.

Последовало быстрое, твердое рукопожатие, а затем незнакомец взял стоявшую на столе аккуратную коробку, открыл ее и извлек самый обычный черный зонтик. Впрочем, отчего-то Джон засомневался, что он такой уж обычный.

\- Спасибо. Могу я узнать ваше имя?

Тот не отрывал взгляд от зонта.

\- Ну что ж, ладно, а как насчет того, почему я здесь?

Незнакомец вскользь улыбнулся и поднял зонт обеими руками, точно проверяя балансировку меча.

\- О, вот оно что. Он кое-что усовершенствовал. Молодец, Оливер. Как всегда идеально. И кстати, доктор Ватсон, как вам ваша квартира в Сохо? Замечательное местечко.

\- Квартира очаровательна. Вам захотелось обсудить обстановку?

Незнакомец рассмеялся.

\- Теперь ясно, почему вы его заинтриговали.

\- Его? 

\- Шерлока Холмса.

Разговаривать о Шерлоке у Джона не было никакого настроения, но этот тип явно задался целью испортить ему день.

\- Вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы обсудить _его_? Ну, я ничего о нем не знаю, кроме того, что мерзавец украл мой бумажник… Боже, это ведь не запрос на ликвидацию, ведь…

\- Нет, нет. Предпочитаю не смешивать покупку зонта и приказы на устранение. Я пригласил вас сюда по совершенно иной причине. Мне нужно, чтобы вы присмотрели за Шерлоком.

\- Эм, нет. Если хотите, можете выселять. Квартира того не стоит.

Мужчина уставился на Джона так, словно тот внезапно крайне его заинтересовал.

\- Устроившись работать в морг, вы неожиданно оказались на крайне выгодной для госразведки должности. Мы полагаем, что начавшиеся недавно находки огромного количества трупов не результат деятельности случайных и никак не связанных между собой шутников. Они явно являются частью более крупной сети, и лучший кандидат на то, чтобы найти точку, в которой сходятся все нити, это Шерлок Холмс.

\- Этим занимается полиция, - возразил Джон, но в голове всплыли слова Лестрейда, о том, что в итоге Шерлока стоит потерпеть.

\- О, не только полиция. Данным делом пристально интересуются такие правительственные структуры, о которых вы и не подозреваете, но единственный, кто способен свести все воедино – это Шерлок Холмс.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, основная цель – привлечь его внимание.

\- Чушь какая.

\- Конечно же, за всеми телами стоят реальные преступления, и именно поэтому мне необходимо, чтобы у Шерлока была защита. Вы не обязаны испытывать к нему теплые чувства, равно как и он к вам, но мне нужно, чтобы вы по возможности были рядом. Фактически, это почти не отличается от вашего последнего задания с Фаридом Шахином. Все, что от вас требуется – помешать поставить вашему королю шах. На этом все.

\- Довольно подло давить на меня последним заданием, - не сдержавшись, Джон подпустил в голос стали.

\- О нет, ни в коем разе, но мы предполагаем, что за ситуацией с трупами и устранением мистера Шахина может стоять один и тот же человек.

А значит, отказать Джон не может. Черт. Ему придется нянчиться с Шерлоком. Да нет, бессмыслица.

\- Ничего не выйдет. У меня нет повода встречаться с ним, пока он опять не придет в морг. Мне что, упасть ему на хвост? 

\- Нет, в этом нет никакой необходимости. Как я уже сказал, вы его заинтриговали. Врач и убийца – от такого сочетания шестеренки у него в голове несомненно завращались. И не переживайте из-за той ссоры. Он едва ли станет держать зло на размолвку в самом начале. Все что от вас требуется – задобрить его.

Джон окинул незнакомца ничего не выражающим взглядом.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я умаслил его, _принеся извинения_?

Незнакомец улыбнулся.

\- Нет, именно задобрили.

И, подняв с пола коричневую сумку, извлек из нее самую что ни на есть настоящую человеческую ступню.

 

В полдевятого вечера Джон позвонил в дверь дома 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Никакого ответа. Пришлось стучать.

Дверь открыла хрупкая пожилая дама. С очевидным смущением она оглядела его с ног до головы и спросила:

\- Да?

\- Мне нужен Шерлок.

Сверху непрерывно лилась тихая скрипичная мелодия.

\- Зачем? – по голосу дамы стало ясно, что она пытается понять, не явился ли к ней коммивояжер или сектант.

Терпение Джона лопнуло.

\- Он спер мой бумажник, а потом принялся им шантажировать, требуя, чтобы я пришел сюда. Если его нет, я ухожу.

\- Ох, дорогуша, так бы сразу и сказали! – рассмеявшись, она взмахом руки пригласила его внутрь. – Ступайте вверх по лестнице. Возможно, он сейчас с головой ушел в один из своих экспериментов. Я его квартирная хозяйка, миссис Хадсон.

\- Джон Ватсон. Простите – я вовсе не хотел вам нагрубить.

\- Ничего страшного. Я прекрасно все понимаю. С ним всегда так.

\- Шерлок, к тебе пришли! - крикнула она, глядя в сторону верхней площадки.

Звуки скрипки резко оборвались.

\- Он услышал. Ступайте наверх. Только пожалуйста, постарайтесь без шума, если соберетесь… - она ухмыльнулась Джону с выражением, определенно не подобающим славной пожилой леди.

\- Нет, ничего такого. Серьезно, между нами ничего нет.

\- Он предупредил меня о вашем приходе, - то, как миссис Хадсон подмигнула, ясно давало понять, что она стойко намерена придерживаться своего взгляда на события.

\- Вообще-то мы сегодня подрались. Мы терпеть друг друга не можем.

\- Обычное дерганье за косички, - парировала она и, не успел Джон возразить, исчезла за дверью.

Поднявшись наверх, Джон вошел в гостиную, заваленную нераспакованными коробками и медицинским оборудованием. Каким-то неведомым образом персидский ковер и очень пиратского вида череп смотрелись вполне естественно рядом с микроскопом и стопкой чашек Петри. В самом центре этого бардака между двух окон стоял Шерлок со скрипкой в руках. Его взгляд немедленно метнулся к сумке в руке Джона.

\- Ты все-таки ее принес, - нахмурился Шерлок. – Но не собирался этого делать.

Джон положил сумку на стол.

\- Мне бы хотелось получить обратно мой бумажник. И куда вот это можно убрать?

\- О, холодильник вполне подойдет.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и с очевидным недовольством посмотрел на него.

\- Холодильник, - больше для себя повторил Джон. – Ну конечно, куда же еще.

Войдя в помещение, явно задуманное как кухня, но гораздо больше походившее на свалку биологически опасных отходов, Джон открыл холодильник. То, что в нем обнаружились другие части тел, не удивило, но вот расположившаяся на средней полке еще одна ступня заставила изумленно открыть рот.

Он выхватил из сумки принесенную с собой. Одна правая и одна левая. Текстура кожи и даже грибок на внутренней стороне пальцев были абсолютно идентичны.

Не выпуская сумку из рук, Джон ворвался в гостиную.

\- Ты вернулся после того, как я ушел, и оттяпал другую ногу? Какого черта?

\- Ты же не собирался приносить мне ту, - Шерлок резко взмахнул смычком, отчего тот с раздраженным свистом рассек воздух. – Когда я пришел, другая ступня по-прежнему была на месте, что значит… - Шерлок сузил глаза. – Не появлялась ли на твоем пути черная правительственная машина?

\- Шерлок, мне нужен мой бумажник. Где он?

\- Он встречался с тобой. Возможно, попросил тебя следить за мной. Какая жалость, что меня там не было. Из твоей реакции можно было бы столько всего извлечь.

\- _Бумажник_ , Шерлок.

Тот пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

\- Ты и не ждал, что я верну его. Собирался пройти через все. Восстановить деньги, карточки, паспорт – потому что это, не в пример тому, чтобы сдаться и принести мне ногу, было бы «правильным поступком».

Шагнув ближе, Шерлок потянулся к сумке в руках Джона.

Джон быстро отвел ее в сторону.

\- Так ты вернешь мне бумажник или нет?

\- Условие, кажется, было ясным. Бумажник в обмен на ногу.

\- У тебя уже есть одна!

\- Чем больше улик, тем веселее.

\- Нет.

\- Ты же сам сказал, у нормальных людей по две ноги, - ухмыльнулся - _ухмыльнулся_ \- Шерлок.

\- Бумажник верни.

\- Ах это. Вот же он, - вытащив предмет спора из кармана пальто, тот насмешливо им повертел.

Они рванулись одновременно, Джон к бумажнику, Шерлок – к сумке, но, поскольку Джон был сильнее, в итоге оба рухнули на диван. Шерлок оказался прижат к сиденью спиной, его костлявые коленки уперлись Джону в бедра, а Джон с размаху уткнулся руками в диванные подушки.

Мгновение они провели в такой позе, а затем Шерлок впился зубами ему в предплечье, а свободным локтем заехал по нижней челюсти.

Твою же мать, до чего больно. Отмахнувшись от металлического привкуса во рту, Джон вновь схватил Шерлока за запястья и прижал их к диванной обивке.

Эмоции у обоих бурлили и кипели, но Шерлок, казалось, был не столько зол, сколько раздражен. А вот Джону хотелось его прибить на месте.

\- Все, что мне нужно – вернуть бумажник. Мой собственный гребаный бумажник. Нормальный человек просто взял бы и отдал его, но нет, такое не по тебе. Ты на голову двинутый… потрясающий идиот.

\- Ты назвал меня потрясающим.

Чертов засранец. Джон решил врезать ему в челюсть – у него самого до сих пор чувствовалась во рту кровь.

Но не успел. Раздался громкий звонок.

\- Мой телефон, - пояснил Шерлок.

\- Мой _бумажник_ , - не отступил от своего Джон.

\- Это может быть сообщение из Ярда. Так что дело важное, а потому кончаем, слезай, и я верну тебе твой бумажник.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Ладно, тогда сам достань. Левый карман.

Заявленьице вполне в его духе. Приподнявшись, Джон перехватил запястья Шерлока одной рукой и прижал их к дивану у того над головой. Отчего-то, несмотря на близость их тел, плотно прижавшихся друг к другу, и тяжелое дыхание, Джон не смог заставить себя посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза, когда нырнул рукой вниз, чтобы достать мобильник.

Под пальцами оказалось что-то длинное и твердое – но это определенно был не телефон.

\- Твою мать.

Шерлок судорожно выдохнул, однако его голос, когда он заговорил, по-прежнему оставался бесстрастным.

\- Я сказал, в левом кармане. Мне подсказывать направление, пока ищешь? Или ты буквально воспринял слово «кончаем»?

Джону захотелось его придушить. Или поцеловать. Это сбивало с толку. Черт возьми, чем он думает?

\- Телефон, - повторил Шерлок, а затем вырвал одну руку из хватки Джона и скользнул ею вниз. – Еще одно тело, на этот раз висит на рукоходе на школьной площадке. В затылке пулевое отверстие, - по мере чтения сообщал он. - Что ж, пора браться за дело.

Он толкнул Джона.

Следовало бы сказать «скатертью дорожка», но вместо этого у Джона вырвалось: 

– Стреляли с близкого расстояния или снайпер?

Шерлок, все еще прижатый к диванным подушкам, закатил глаза.

\- Я бы предложил тебе развлечься вместе, но в сложившейся ситуации это звучит весьма двусмысленно.

Джон спешно с него скатился и вскочил.

Шерлок встал и протянул ему бумажник.

Джон нерешительно взял его.

\- Спасибо.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок одернул пиджак, смахнул с рукавов воображаемую пыль.

\- Когда с тобой разговаривал тип из разведки, он предлагал тебе денег?

\- Денег?

\- Может быть, счет для оплаты текущих расходов?

\- Ничего я тебе не скажу.

\- Значит, нет. Жаль. Я уж понадеялся, что ты расплатишься за такси.

И многозначительно подмигнув, Шерлок распахнул дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

В салоне такси оказалось тесновато. Казалось, как ни устройся, все равно мешали шерлоковы длинные ноги. Большую часть поездки тот вовсю разлагольствовал о его прошлом. Джон только рад был даже подобному отвлечению, что, в общем, говорило само за себя. И все шло довольно неплохо, пока Шерлок не переключился на его семью, каким-то непостижимым образом основав все выкладки на телефоне Джона, который сам же и стянул. Он угадал или вычислил при помощи «дедукции» (как он сам это назвал) и алкоголизм Гарри, и ее разрыв с Кларой, и даже такую мелкую подробность, что они с Джоном почти не общаются. 

Под конец вид у Шерлока сделался настолько самодовольный, что Джон, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

\- Вот только Гарри не мужчина. Гарри – сокращенно от Гарриет.

Руки Шерлока сжались в кулаки.

\- Сестра, - прошипел он с таким видом, будто грязно выругался.

\- Знаешь, о тебе ведь тоже не так уж трудно многое рассказать.

\- Неужели? – изогнул бровь Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза: можно подумать, вышколенное произношение, на заказ идеально пошитое пальто и явно фамильные ценности в квартире не говорят сами за себя. 

\- Итон или Хэрроу? – скопировал он тон, которым воспользовался утром в морге Шерлок, когда спрашивал «Ирак или Афганистан?»

Тот уловил отсылку.

\- И то, и то, - его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Ха. Вышвырнули?

\- Из Итона. Очевидно, нежелание раскаиваться за то, что я подмешал в кулер с водой команды по рэгби ампициллин-устойчивую _кишечную палочку_ , не соответствовало духу итонского выпускника.

Джон не выдержал. Он расхохотался.

\- И за что же ты так с командой?

Шерлок ответил многозначительным взглядом.

Все ясно. Сейчас-то Шерлок являл собой образчик хладнокровия, но картинка так и стояла у Джона перед глазами: бледный тощий мальчишка без каких-либо социальных навыков – готовая мишень для всевозможных издевок. Джон сглотнул.

\- А в Хэрроу никаких проблем не возникло?

\- Нет. Меня не трогали. Полагаю, репутация на меня поработала.

«Кто бы сомневался, он же жуткий засранец».

\- У тебя есть брат. Старший?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

Но прежде чем Джон успел спросить о чем-нибудь еще, такси подъехало к месту преступления.

Действительно, именно детская площадка, только в совершенно кошмарном состоянии. В бледном свете фонарей видны были граффити, горы мусора, проржавевшие конструкции. А огородившая все это желтая полицейская лента только добавляла обстановке зловещести. Детям тут явно не место. 

Джон не забыл, почему он оказался здесь. Расплатившись с таксистом, Шерлок бросился вперед и немедленно поднырнул под полицейскую ленту, но Джон замер около нее и, спрятав руки в карманы, внимательно осмотрелся в поисках возможной угрозы. Три окна расположенного с северной стороны здания представляли собой вполне хорошую позицию для снайпера. Сейчас там не было ни следа движения, но все могло измениться в мгновение ока. Район бедный, так что никаких камер и охранной системы. Парковку со всех сторон окружали тощие березки, но сломанных сучьев и ветвей поблизости не было. Уровень угрозы: минимальный. Позади Джона высился обнесенный оградой голый холм. На самой его вершине лежало несколько каменных глыб, за которыми мог бы укрыться снайпер, но тогда ему следует быть крайне метким стрелком. Не хуже самого Джона. И наконец, он осмотрел представителей полиции. Самая большая опасность – враг, которого ты считал другом.

Джон окидывал оценивающим взглядом многочисленные лица, и тут встретился глазами с Лестрейдом. Приветственно помахав рукой, тот подошел к нему.

\- Ну как, больше не шантажирует тебя твоим бумажником?

\- Нет, вернул его обратно, - Джон продемонстрировал доказательство. – Вообще, мне сюда было совершенно не нужно, но как-то так вышло, что мы с ним приехали вместе. 

Лестрейд отмахнулся от объяснений, словно превосходно все понимал.

\- А что с губой?

Ох, точно. Джон ведь так и не смыл кровь.

\- Ну, он отдал бумажник _не сразу_.

Лестрейд расхохотался.

\- Андерсон и Салли уже жаждут познакомиться с тобой.

\- Андерсон – это криминалист? У нас в морге есть его отчеты.

\- Он самый. Сюда, - Лестрейд приподнял ленту.

 

Лестрейд повел его прямо туда, где вовсю спорили Шерлок и какой-то носатый мужик в синем комбинезоне. Точнее, мужик пытался спорить с Шерлоком. 

А тот, демонстративно не обращая на него внимания, изучал тело. Теперь, оказавшись рядом, Джон разглядел довольно смуглую кожу, прямые темные волосы и нос с горбинкой. Из-за смертельной бледности он не был уверен в национальности жертвы, однако, если пришлось бы высказывать предположения, он сказал бы, что это араб. С другой стороны, он мог просто подсознательно выискивать то, что ему хорошо знакомо. Так что нельзя быть точно уверенным.

\- Андерсон, познакомься, - произнес Лестрейд. – Доктор Джон Ватсон.

Андерсон поднял взгляд.

\- А, так это ты помогаешь Молли в морге Бартса. Я читал кое-какие твои отчеты. Толково написано. И это ведь ты этим утром его окоротил? – Андерсон с ухмылкой кивнул на Шерлока.

Лестрейд хлопнул Джона по спине.

\- Так и есть.

Они пожали руки, и Андерсон бросил на Шерлока взгляд.

\- Ну, может, хоть ты убедишь этого барана.

\- Что? – переспросил Джон.

\- Андерсон идиот, - перебил Шерлок. – В момент выстрела жертва была жива – и застрелили его _здесь_.

Эксперт закатил глаза.

\- Все очень странно. Нет красно-оранжевых частиц пороха вокруг раны. Точнее, есть несколько красноватых вкраплений, но с уверенностью ничего сказать нельзя. 

Шерлок отошел от тела.

\- И ты, не задумавшись, решил, что, раз у него смуглая кожа, серые и желтые отметины будут видны хуже. Ты идиот. Джон, объясни ему, что он упустил.

\- Пожалуйста, тресни его? – обратился к Джону Андерсон.

Джон пожал плечами. При всех обсуждать свою стычку с Шерлоком было вовсе не смешно. Неловко, если уж на то пошло. И Джон вовсе не собирался ставить его в неловкое положение.

Как будто с Шерлоком можно было провернуть такой номер.

\- Ну тогда вперед, - Андерсон указал на тело. – Будем считать это предварительной аутопсией.

Как и сказал Андерсон, вокруг пулевого отверстия на затылке не было видно никаких красно-оранжевых вкраплений. Однако из раны вышло мозговое вещество, а на нем имелись следы свежей крови – за что, вероятно, и ухватился Шерлок. Но ведь если бы пострадавший был жив и его застрелили прямо здесь, на земле ее должна была остаться не одна пинта.

Если только жертву предварительно не обескровили.

Джон проверил шею, запястья, но не обнаружил там никаких отметин.

\- Тебе придется снять с него брюки, - возникнув рядом, произнес Шерлок.

\- Я же сказал, обойдешься, извращенец, - простонал Андерсон.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Необходимо исключить вероятность пыток. Прежде чем привезти его сюда, ему могли выпустить кровь. Если так, он в момент выстрела, скорее всего, был без сознания. Поскольку на запястье и шее нет никаких порезов, самое вероятное место… - Джон взглядом указал на пах.

\- Пока мы не начали, ты сфотографировал все, что нужно? – обратился к Андерсону Лестрейд. 

Тот резко растерял свой изначально дружелюбный настрой к Джону. 

\- Да, давайте уже.

Джон расстегнул пуговицу и распустил молнию. В тот же миг воздух наполнился запахом застарелой крови, куда более сильным, чем раньше. Под одеждой, как и ожидалось, обнаружились набухшие от крови бинты. Также на бедрах и яичках виднелись идущие вверх и вниз ожоги. Джону приходилось уже такое видеть, но лучше от этого не делалось.

\- Его пытали.

\- До полубезумия, - добавил Шерлок. – Но что им было нужно? Его убили, потому что он все рассказал или потому, что ничего так и не удалось добиться? Он явно был переводчиком, но… Джон, полагаю, ты его не знаешь.

\- Нет.

\- О, псих снова с нами, - фыркнула приближающаяся к ним женщина. Она шагала, чуть пошатываясь, и, опустив взгляд, Джон увидел, что это из-за каблуков, которые при каждом шаге застревали в песке. Не лучшая обувь для офицера полиции.

\- У тебя пуля, - произнес Шерлок, впившись взглядом в пакетик у нее в руках.

Салли рывком убрала пакетик из его поля зрения.

\- Руки убрал, - она хмуро посмотрела на Джона. – А ты кто такой?

Лестрейд моментально принялся их знакомить, Джон улыбнулся, поздоровался, но все его мысли были далеко. Он не спускал глаз с кусочка металла в руках Салли. Длинный, вытянутый. Не ружье. Дальнобойная винтовка. Металл искривлен под таким углом – не веретенообразная пуля. Цельнометаллическая.

Джон резко развернулся к холму и, прищурившись, уставился на камни. Столь маленькая пуля и столь большое раневое отверстие. Невозможно, если только выстрел не был произведен с очень большого расстояния. Минимум двести метров. Юго-западный ветер дует со скоростью 30 км/час. При таком крутом склоне, и это еще не учитывая естественный изгиб земли, это просто снайпер от бога.

И если этот виртуоз прямо сейчас целится в них…

Джон чуть не подскочил, когда Шерлок сказал:

\- Успокойся. Он мертв.

Он недоуменно уставился на него.

\- Естественно. Собственно, именно поэтому здесь и есть место преступления.

\- Нет, я про снайпера, - Шерлок кивком указал на камни.

\- Снайпер? – переспросил Лестрейд.

\- Скорее всего, - Джон указал на пулю. – Пуля теллуровая, военного образца. Такие производят на станках с управлением типа CNC. Стоят до черта, так что встретишь их не часто. Снайпер, вероятнее всего, находился на холме.

Стоит отдать должное, никто не поинтересовался, откуда он все это знает. Очевидно, тот факт, что он был военным врачом – и, невзирая на это, влегкую справился с Шерлоком в морге – говорил сам за себя.

\- Но для чего понадобился снайпер, если они и так уже его пытали? – непонимающе спросил Лестрейд.

\- Пытали? Что? – Салли скрестила руки на груди. – Разве его сюда уже не мертвым привезли?

\- Идиоты, - пробормотал Шерлок и, развернувшись, направился к холму.

Все, что оставалось Джону, это броситься следом.

 

На вершине холма, как и предсказывал Шерлок, между камней лежал мертвый снайпер. Выстрел в затылок был произведен с близкого расстояния: на его волосах осел порох, а под камни успела натечь целая лужа крови. И – твою ж мать – Джон его узнал.

\- Алан Рейнхардт. Мы служили вместе. Но он бы не стал убивать… ни за что не…

\- Он и не убивал, - ответил Шерлок. – По крайней мере, не стрелял до тех пор, пока жертве хоть что-то могло помочь. Его выстрел стал актом милосердия. Что важнее, ему дали самые строгие инструкции, - тон Шерлока ясно давал понять, что он думает о «самых строгих инструкциях».

\- Тот, кто его застрелил и кто похитил мужчину с площадки, одно и то же лицо?

\- Взаимосвязаны, - Шерлок уже стремительно обходил холм, отыскивая улики. – Позвони своему типу из разведки. Скажи, что у них минус один работник.

Джон с силой потер виски.

\- У меня нет его номера.

\- Черт, - достав телефон, Шерлок принялся нажимать кнопки.

Ну конечно же у него просто обязан быть номер того мерзкого любителя зонтов.

Через пару секунд появился Лестрейд.

\- Я уже слишком стар, чтобы гоняться… ох, черт, - он потер глаза. – А я-то надеялся, что успею на повтор матча «Манчестер Юнайтед».

Шерлок с крайне недовольным видом отряхнул рукава пальто.

\- Ты все еще можешь успеть. Джон знает убитого по своей сугубо _медицинской_ службе – которая, естественно, никак не связана с МИ-6. Так что Алан Рейнхардт работает в разведке, и ее представители, наверняка, будут здесь с минуты на минуту, чтобы забрать у вас дело.

Лестрейд ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну тогда все в порядке. С моей стороны никаких проблем. Мы с доплатой за переработку в любом случае пролетаем.

\- Да, - кивнул Шерлок. – Ты без проблем сваливаешь свою работу на других.

\- Эй, полегче, - Лестрейд, по-прежнему улыбаясь, поднял палец.

Шерлок пробормотал что-то вроде «неблагодарность», но никакого желания ругаться в его голосе не чувствовалось.

 

И действительно, не прошло и трех минут, как весь склон холма запрудили фигуры в темных костюмах. Джон надеялся, что удастся столкнуться с Антеей, но уверен в этом не был. Тем временем, Лестрейду позвонил босс его босса и его команде без долгих церемоний велели «ехать по домам».

В отличие от Салли и Андерсона, Лестрейд с места преступления ушел, насвистывая под нос. Правда, сперва он пригласил Джона отправиться с ним в паб.

\- Хорошее местечко и недалеко отсюда. На матч вполне успеваем.

И только уже собравшись садиться в полицейскую машину, они осознали, что Шерлок все еще с ними.

\- Погоди-ка, - предостерег Лестрейд. - Я тебе не личный водитель. Возьми такси.

\- Я еду с вами, - ответил Шерлок и, протиснувшись мимо Лестрейда, залез в машину. 

\- В паб, серьезно? – недоверчиво переспросил Лестрейд.

\- Я в них бываю, - настойчиво повторил Шерлок, едва Лестрейд и Джон уселись напротив.

\- Для расследования, а мы едем отдохнуть и расслабиться, - Лестрейд неверяще потряс головой. – Там будут показывать футбол. А ты терпеть не можешь телевизор. Только представь. И там будет не только Джон. Тебе всем пабом бока намнут.

Шерлок приподнял брови.

\- С удовольствием выпью виски.

Ни Лестрейд, ни Джон не знали, что ответить на это.

 

В пабе Шерлок протянул бармену глянцевито блестящую черную карточку и указал на сорт виски, о котором Джон никогда и не слышал.

\- Ты ведь ее не стащил? – Лестрейд хмуро посмотрел на карту.

Шерлок обдал его ледяным взглядом.

На лице Лестрейда возникла ухмылка.

\- Ладно. Тогда ты угощаешь. Еще два: для меня и Джонни.

Джон ждал возражений, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Шерлок махнул рукой, говоря «как прикажете!», и Джон невольно задумался, до чего же здорово иметь такую прорву денег.

Шерлок пил свою порцию с видом никуда не спешащего аристократа, в то время как Джон едва не опрокинул все содержимое стакана одним махом. Стоит растянуть удовольствие, не каждый день есть шанс посмаковать столь достойный солодовый виски. Так что он сосредоточился на ощущениях: отпить, покатать по языку, вдохнуть и только потом проглотить. После половины бокала пересохшие губы начало жечь, облизывай не облизывай, легче не становилось.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Шерлок смотрел прямо на него.

\- Что?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Скука.

\- Тебя здесь никто не держит. Мы тебя развлекать не будем.

Шерлок явно приготовился оскорбиться, но тут вмешался Лестрейд.

\- Шерлок, оцени-ка тех дамочек. Раз уж Джон решил оттянуться, какая из них самая сладкая цыпочка, чтобы не стрелять попусту?

Теперь Шерлок отвел взгляд от Лестрейда и уставился на Джона. Джон уже было решил, что он снова собрался обидеться, но Шерлок развернулся на стуле и внимательно осмотрел бар. И минуты не прошло, как он опять держал в руке бокал с виски, а на его лице появилась самодовольная улыбка.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь. Которая? – произнес Джон.

\- Длинноволосая светлая шатенка позади тебя будет не против. Недавно развелась, но детей нет – хотя она хотела бы одного или двух. К тому же вы коллеги. Она местный врач. Обычно по барам не ходит, но сюда ее затащила приятельница. На самом деле, она, похоже, выбирает между тобой и Лестрейдом.

Джон с максимально естественным видом обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Девушка выглядела… _ничего так_. Чуть за тридцать, но очень даже стройная. И глаза славные. Но за этим столом он едва ли самая желанная цель.

\- А ты ей не интересен?

\- Лестрейд, пересядь ко мне, - вздохнул Шерлок.

\- С какой стати? – подозрительно вскинулся тот.

\- Ты все еще цепляешься за останки собственного брака, а у Джона может быть шанс.

\- Ну ладно, но только ради друга, - Лестрейд скользнул за другую сторону стола.

Шерлок тут же стащил у него стакан. Отпил из него.

\- Эй, ты чего? Это мой! – запротестовал Лестрейд.

\- Покупал его я… - и, прежде чем Лестрейд успел бы возразить, Шерлок добавил, - …и она тоже.

Лестрейд потрясенно уставился на него.

\- То есть, теперь она считает, что мы вместе?

Шерлок с надутым видом уперся подбородком в кончики сложенных пальцев.

\- Дай мне отпить еще раз, и у нее не останется никаких сомнений.

\- Только если купишь мне другой.

\- Ради бога.

Лестрейд направился к бару.

Едва он ушел, как Шерлок повернул голову, указывая в сторону.

\- Лестрейд спрашивал о _женщинах_ , но есть еще один парень – вон тот, в углу в темном костюме. Девушка, с которой он пришел, его подруга. Он только что расстался с партнером, и если ты хотел просто развлечься без всяких обязательств, то он – лучший вариант. Да и внешне он получше, ты так не думаешь?

Джон автоматически посмотрел в указанном направлении. Шерлок был прав. Парень был… просто класс. Светловолосый, с резко очерченным подбородком, гибкий. В измятом костюме и с меланхоличным взглядом огромных глаз, он, вероятно, был вторым по привлекательности человеком в этом пабе. После Шерлока.

А может и нет. Может, все дело в том, что Джон, сам будучи блондином, не любил светловолосых, и его тянуло на контраст. Ну или Шерлок каким-то образом пробрался к нему под кожу. 

\- О, да ты определенно играешь в свои и чужие ворота, - голос Шерлока был низким и чересчур понимающим.

Джон не ответил ему ни единым взглядом.

Когда вернулся с выпивкой Лестрейд, Джон встал. Заказал еще выпить, сам оплатил и отправился поболтать с той девушкой-врачом.

 

Примерно через час Джон выяснил, что девушку зовут Сара и что она невероятно милая. Над его шутками она смеялась с прелестной улыбкой. После этого сумасшедшего дня ее несомненная нормальность вызывала жгучий восторг. К примеру, то, что прежде, чем уйти, она попросила разрешения, взяла его телефон и вбила в память свой номер.

И почему он не попытался затащить ее в постель?

Из-за того, что пришел с друзьями? Нет, Лестрейд бы точно не обиделся, уйди он раньше, а Шерлок… тот и вовсе ему не друг.

Потому что она явно нацелена на постоянные отношения? Верно, но дело не в этом.

Растерял все навыки, пока трудился на страну? Нет. В конце концов, она наклонилась к нему. А он ее не поцеловал. О нет, он взял ее руку, как какой-то чертов гомик, и _погладил_. Впрочем, он не испытывал ни тени обычного желания, ни капли жажды, что заставила бы его желать прижаться к ее губам своими.

Плевать. Он устал. Сегодня разбирался с двумя трупами, так что ему просто не до секса. В конце концов, у него есть ее номер. Джон пошел обратно: Лестрейд был полностью поглощен матчем, а Шерлок… смотрел прямо на него.

\- Что? – спросил Джон, заново устроившись на своем стуле. Виски плеснул через край, когда он поставил бокал на стол. Черт, оказывается, он уже солидно под градусом.

У Шерлока был такой взгляд, что Джон почувствовал, будто смотрит на монитор какого-то суперкомпьютера.

Лестрейд, впрочем, подался вперед.

\- Ты взял у нее номер?

Джон с улыбкой помахал телефоном.

\- Что ж, тогда сворачиваемся. Как ты и говорил, «Манчестер» выиграл. Йаху! Ладно, я протрезвел достаточно, чтобы не отобрали права, - он поставил на стол чашку, в которой несомненно был кофе. – Ну я пошел. Вы ведь живете в центре? Возьмете такси?

Лестрейд ушел, и теперь Джон не знал, куда смотреть. На Шерлока - дохлый номер. Потому что тот пялился в ответ.

\- Почему ты тут? – минуту спустя спросил Джон. – Ты явно не похож на завсегдатаев пабов. Скорее уж на любителей дорогих ресторанов, в таком-то пальто.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок подтолкнул свой по-прежнему полный бокал к Джону.

\- Ты же почти ничего не выпил, - произнес Джон, но бокал все же взял.

\- Предпочитаю стимуляторы.

\- Или тебе нравиться быть трезвым, когда все вокруг набрались в хлам.

Шерлок вздохнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

\- Тебя не так-то легко прочесть. Мозоли от оружия у тебя на руках после ранения почти полностью сошли, а те, что оставлены медицинскими инструментами, мешают рассмотреть оставшиеся.

\- Неа, - Джон погрозил пальцем. – Ничего у тебя с допросом не выгорит.

\- А тебе случалось проводить допросы? Умеешь вытягивать информацию с помощью пыток?

\- Мы британцы. Мы никого не пытаем.

\- Официально - нет.

\- И я врач.

\- Который способен мигом вычислить, где сидит снайпер.

\- Моя очередь. Так кого ты предпочитаешь, парней или девушек?

Лицо Шерлока моментально окаменело.

\- Ну же, давай, баш на баш. Я отвечу тебе, если ты ответишь мне.

Шерлок уткнулся взглядом в салфетницу.

\- Я женат на своей работе.

Джон умел видеть, когда пытаются увильнуть от ответа.

\- Тогда носи сутану. Тебе пойдет.

Губы Шерлока сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Моя очередь. Что ты можешь рассказать о человека на холме?

Джон поежился.

\- Ничего особенного. Он был метким стрелком. Ему отдавали те же приказы, что и мне. Раз или два нас отправляли на задание вместе. Что касается всего остального, Алан был хорошим парнем. У него остались жена и двое детей. Они живут в Дувре. Я познакомился с ней два года назад, когда ездил в отпуск. Случившееся уничтожит ее.

\- Она не знала о его участии в спецоперациях?

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, рассказывал он ей, или нет. В смысле, он же служил. Всегда оставался шанс… Эй, это уже второй. Моя очередь. Как можно видеть людей насквозь и в то же время быть таким засранцем?

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Потому что то, что я знаю, чего хочет большинство окружающих, еще не значит, что я это им дам. Если бы я делал все, что они все хотят, мне бы никогда не избавиться от скуки.

\- А зачем ты отправился с нами в паб?

Выражение неприступности на лице Шерлока сменилось пониманием.

\- Потому что дома меня ждал бы киллер.

\- Что?

\- Нет, моя очередь. Почему женщина, а не мужчина?

\- Потому что… наверно, потому, что рядом были ты и Лестрейд, - достаточно честный ответ. – С какой стати киллеру лезть в твою квартиру?

\- По двум причинам. Первая – он знает, что в разведку вечером звонил я. Это его наверняка разозлило. Вторая – он знает, что теперь ты со мной. А это уже привело в бешенство.

\- Его? Не киллера. Кого, черт подери…?

\- Нет, это было бы два ответа за один вопрос. Если бы я сейчас ушел, ты бы приударил за тем парнем? У него был довольно расстроенный вид, когда ты отправился болтать с Сарой.

\- Собираюсь ли я уйти с ним? Нет! Ты, черт возьми, только что мне сказал, что у тебя на диване сидит киллер со взведенным курком. А теперь, кто этот «он», кто послал его туда?

\- Мерзкий криминальный гений, совершенно свихнувшийся на мне. Если задуматься, даже лестно. Настоящая девичья мечта. Его привлекает мой _интеллект_.

\- Ради… это половина ответа. Имя?

\- Понятия не имею. До сих пор пытаюсь выяснить, - Шерлок надул губы с выражением чистого разочарования, но затем его лицо просияло. – Подожди… у меня есть план.

Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Спрашивать бесполезно?

\- Вот именно, - Шерлок встал, поправил пальто. – Думаю, с вопросами закончено.


	4. Chapter 4

План Шерлока, как и следовало ожидать, оказался гениальным и сумасбродным одновременно. Впрочем, следует отдать ему должное, не вконец провальным. Джон пойдет в обход: поднимется по пожарной лестнице на соседний дом, а затем заберется внутрь через окно наверху. Шерлок же, убедившись в безопасности своей квартирной хозяйки (похоже, для него это было главным), откроет дверь в квартиру, чтобы, как он выразился, «выкурить лису из норы».

\- Если только эта лиса не пустит тебе пулю в лоб.

\- Не неси чушь. Это предупреждение. В самом худшем случае стрелку приказали меня ранить. Нашему гению со мной слишком весело, чтобы избавляться от меня. 

\- Весело, - повторил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Да, доктор. И я не сообщил ничего такого, что бы ты уже не чувствовал сам. Быть может, война и дурное место, но не отрицай – это твоя стихия.

Отрицать Джон и не собирался, но все же и не стал бы описывать творящееся сейчас словом «весело». Тем более, что…

\- Мы в Лондоне, а не на Ближнем Востоке.

Шерлок уставился на него.

\- На мой взгляд, все просто: есть мой дом, и есть враг, который там засел. Тут уже речь не о банальной самообороне.

Джон задумался, знает ли Шерлок, как его слова действуют на него. Что это: бессовестная манипуляция или он на самом деле верит в то, о чем говорит? Как бы то ни было, но его опять охватило то самое чувство – он будто сделался невероятно легким, полным готовности нестись по крышам, если нужно, или стрелять на поражение. Впрочем, он промолчал, вместо ответа передернув затвор пистолета.

\- Сейчас нам придется ненадолго отклониться от маршрута. Нужно раздобыть кое-какие вещества.

«Веществами», ясное дело, оказались высоколетучие соединения, которые Шерлок приобрел в подворотне у парня самой подозрительной наружности. 

На кухне расположенного по соседству ресторанчика (Шерлок заявил, что знаком с владельцами и «они не будут против») он принялся сооружать нечто вроде дымовой шашки.

\- Без запаха, - объяснил он. – В обычной ситуации я не стал бы так стараться, но мне еще жить в этой квартире, и нет никакого желания испортить собственные эксперименты.

Когда Джон поинтересовался, как емублагополучно остаться целым и невредимым после применения дымовой шашки, Шерлок вручил ему пластиковые хирургические очки (с видневшейся сбоку надписью «Собственность Госпиталя св. Варфоломея») и маленькую бутылочку зеленого стекла.

\- Объясни, - попросил Джон со всем доступным терпением, если учесть, что: 1) он сегодня видел два трупа, один из которых принадлежал его другу; 2) на дворе два часа ночи; 3) он провел целый день в компании Шерлока и 4) вызванное виски возбуждение давным-давно выветрилось.

\- Открой окно, возьми простынь, рубашку, что угодно, смочи вот этим раствором и прикрой рот и нос. Это нейтрализует эффект, произведенный дымовой шашкой. Затем выйди из спальни и спустись вниз. Наша цель наверняка окажется в гостиной, чтобы услышать, когда я приду.

Проблема в совместной работе с Шерлоком заключалась в том, что, пока он все это объяснял, пока ткал свою паутину идеальных доводов, Джон и сам понемногу увлекся, не заметив, как увяз. Все казалось таким простым, что он на самом деле поверил.

На пожарную лестницу он прыгнул совершенно бесшумно. Окно спальни оказалось незапертым – и стекло разбивать не нужно. Когда в щель под дверью начал просачиваться дым, Джон плеснул на наволочку раствора из бутылочки. Сразу же поднялась нестерпимая вонь, от которой заслезились глаза, но, вне всяких сомнений, некий нейтрализующий дым эффект все же присутствовал.

Ниже по лестнице дым был гуще, но не настолько, как должен, из чего сразу стало ясно, что что-то пошло не так. Юго-восточное окно оказалось распахнуто, как и окно на кухне. Тем не менее, когда чья-то неясная фигур бросилась на него, Джон не оказался застигнут совсем уж врасплох.

В темноте и заполнявшем квартиру дыме было почти ничего не видно, однако Джону удалось увернуться от удара в больное плечо.

Он не мог передвигаться так, как хотел – мешала прижатая ко рту наволочка – но все же ударил нападающего по ногам.

Неизвестный не упал, а просто отлетел назад к книжной полке.

Врезавшись коленом в большой том – скорее всего «Оксфордский словарь».

Джон ухватился за предоставленную возможность окончательно укрепить свое превосходство. Прежде чем его противник успел бы восстановить равновесие, он снова толкнул его на полку.

Незнакомца швырнуло к камину, он упал, и слабое свечение уличного фонаря озарило бледную кожу руки.

Мелькнула мысль, что он дерется с каким-то китайским акробатом. Увернувшись от еще одного удара, Джон схватил его за локоть и запястья, тот яростно зарычал – и тут оказалось, что голос принадлежит человеку пола несомненно женского.

Впрочем, это была лишь половина поджидавшего открытия. Стараясь обездвижить свою противницу, Джон прижал ее к восточному ковру и понял, что незнакомка, во-первых, совершенно голая, а во-вторых, в преотличной форме.

\- Не нужно жадничать, - задыхаясь, произнесла та. – Во всей этой суете я потеряла кислородный баллончик. Не поделитесь с девушкой наволочкой?

Джон не представлял, что говорит о нем тот факт, что он наклонился и прижал свою (определенно всю в слюнях) наволочку к ее рту.

И в этот момент вошел Шерлок и включил свет.

\- Вот. Поймал, - сообщил Джон, приподнявшись, но не ослабляя хватки.

Шерлок открыл рот, затем закрыл, затем еще раз открыл, но так и не сумел выдавить ни звука.

Молчание нарушила незнакомка, хотя она пока еще не до конца справилась со страхом.

\- Неужели обязательно так на меня наваливаться? Видно же, что я не при оружии, - затем она улыбнулась. – Или будете обыскивать?

Джон не пошевелился.

\- И часто вы вламываетесь в чужую квартиру нагишом и ждете хозяев на диване?

\- Раньше никто не жаловался, - она со вздохом откинула голову. – Я просто собиралась немного поболтать с тем высоким бледным умником в углу. Подумала, что мне не помешали бы услуги частного сыщика.

Шерлок продолжал сохранять полную неподвижность.

Джон чуть не расхохотался, хотя не поверил этой женщине ни на секунду.

\- В таком случае просим простить за дым и прочие неудобства.

\- О, без обид. Вообще я предпочитаю более активную позицию, но все эти игры с дыханием – аргумент весьма весомый. Не говоря уже о внезапной аудитории, - она перевела взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, провела языком по губам. – Скажем так, я всегда питала слабость к остренькому, закускам с хреном, к примеру.

Ну твою же мать!

Джон не был идиотом. Он точно знал, что перед ним: самое мощное оружие, какое он когда-либо видел. Белая кожа. Заколотые в прическу темные волосы. Улыбающиеся кроваво-алые губы. И перестать обращать внимание на творящееся внизу живота, вместе этого сосредоточившись на происходящем, было настоящей пыткой.

\- Так чем вы собирались заняться с Шерлоком после его возвращения? Каковы были инструкции?

\- Я собиралась представиться, - улыбнулась она. – Ирен Адлер.

\- Джон Ватсон.

\- Да, - промурлыкала она. – Доктор. Мы и не ждали вас здесь увидеть. Конечно, вы не бросили бы его без защиты. Но, дело в том, что мы не думали, что _он_ расскажет вам, что ожидает гостей. Однако же рассказал. Очень интересно. Вы не представляете, насколько.

\- Я просто счастлив. Ну а после того, как представитесь? – не отступил Джон.

\- Я бы его связала, - закусив нижнюю губу, она разразилась низким игривым смехом.

Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему до чертиков нравилось то, что он видел.

\- Не томите.

\- Ну, если честно, о дальнейшем я не задумывалась. Люблю действовать по ситуации. Приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам. Например, вот сейчас здесь оказались _вы_. Врач с целой кучей секретов. Вроде этих _мышц_ , - он почувствовал, как выгнулись под ним ее бедра. Член заломило совершенно уж немилосердным образом, но, что еще хуже, коварная соблазнительница прекрасно знала это. – Обожаю врачей. Не хлюпики, не чудики, не боятся волос и всяких телесных жидкостей. Вот вы, к примеру, доктор Ватсон. Готова спорить на что угодно, вы точно знаете, как обращаться с женщиной. Да стоит вашему языку добраться до моего клитора, и вы уже не остановитесь, пока я не залью вам весь подбородок.

Джон лишь отчасти понимал, что говорит, когда спросил:

\- Вы закончили?

\- О нет, только начала. Вы спокойно бы меня подхватили и впечатали спиной в стену – и плечо вам в этом не помеха. А после, захоти я этого, трахали бы хоть час кряду. Знаете, обычно я предпочитаю женщин, - она снова дернула бедрами. Пальцы Джона разом ослабли, а ладони сделались мокрыми и скользкими.

\- Очень мило, - слабым голосом пробормотал он.

\- Но, знаете, иногда… - ее ресницы дрогнули. – Так и хочется, чтобы вставили как следует.

И в тот момент, когда Джон окончательно потерял голову – боже ты мой, да он бы сейчас по команде кончил! – Ирен Адлер дернула рукой, высвобождая запястье.

Но Шерлок успел ее перехватить.

Джон даже не понял, что именно произошло: вот только что Ирен была воплощенная страсть и чувственность, а в следующий миг ее волосы рассыпались по плечам, запястья оказались закованы в наручники, а сама она принялась орать и дергаться, как ненормальная, отчего Джону пришлось прилагать все возможные усилия, чтобы удержать ее и не получить при этом коленом промеж ног, пока Шерлок усаживался на диване. Когда Ирен наконец-то затихла, Джон поднял взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок вертит в пальцах шпильку.

\- Что ж, это было очень поучительно, - произнес Шерлок, откинувшись на спинку. Ирен принялась молотить наручниками по чему ни попадя, и он покачал головой. - О, прекрати. Тебе явно к ним не привыкать. 

Ирен с шумом втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Сними их.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, накинь на нее одеяло, а потом… - Шерлок скользнул по нему взглядом, - … ванная сразу за поворотом.

\- Уж лучше предложил бы ему свой рот, - выпалила Ирен.

\- Одеяло, ванная. Бегом, Джон.

Джон скатился с Ирен. Не колеблясь, она рывком села и безбоязненно посмотрела на Шерлока. Сдернув с кресла-качалки одеяло, Джон набросил его ей на плечи, а затем, сопровождаемый понимающим взглядом Ирен, отправился в ванную, где расстегнул молнию, надавливая, провел рукой раз, другой, а потом… о, да. Черт, как будто снова превратился в подростка.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Джон обнаружил, что Ирен и Шерлок с головой ушли в словесное противостояние друг с другом.

\- Я покойница, - произнесла она.

\- Преувеличение. За то, что не удалось меня напугать? – Шерлок сложил ладони и уткнулся подбородком в кончики пальцев. – Полагаю, нет. У тебя очень необычные способности. Весьма ценные. Следовательно, твоя цель была не просто меня напугать.

\- О, я не настолько самолюбива, - она облизала губы и улыбнулась.

\- О нет, самолюбива до крайности. Так как тебя угораздило связаться с ним? Дело не в сексе. Ты и в самом деле предпочитаешь женщин, - Шерлок нахмурился, а затем его лицо озарилось пониманием. – Ох, ну конечно, поставила не на то.

Ирен скрестила ноги так, что одеяло приподнялось, очертив изгиб бедра.

Впрочем, на лице Шерлока ее действие не вызвало ничего, кроме чего-то, похожего на сочувствие.

\- Итак, покер, в отличие от шахмат, не твой конек. Это не конец света. Что ты собиралась сделать со мной после того, как я лишусь сознания?

\- Запихнуть в фургон. Тебя бы доставили нему, - она безжалостно улыбнулась Шерлоку. – Но ты знал. Мы даже подумали, что ты можешь этого хотеть. Вот только не учли фактор появления на столе новой карты, - в этот раз ее взгляд оказался направлен на Джона.

\- И от чего зависело, остался бы я в живых или умер?

Ирен издала горький смешок.

\- От твоей души.

Шерлок закатил глаза, но Джон не сумел сдержать дрожи. Ирен со всеми своими интригами не казалась злодейкой. Скорее, как выразился Шерлок, она казалась _побежденной_.

\- Что же теперь с тобой делать? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Трахнуть? – протянула она, но на этот раз в ее голосе не осталось ни капли силы.

\- Я мог бы тебя убить, - заметил Шерлок.

\- Оставь это, - отчеканила Ирен. – Не блефуй. Гонцов не убивают.

\- Потому что все они появляются голыми и с отравленными шпильками наготове.

\- Обхохочешься.

\- Думаю, - подытожил Шерлок, - тебе нужен новый хозяин.

Он вытащил телефон, его пальцы немедленно запорхали по кнопкам.

\- Предпочитаю быть сама себе хозяйкой.

\- Знаю, но мне бы не хотелось увидеть еще один труп, - ответил Шерлок.

Долгую секунду Ирен и Шерлок смотрели друг на друга, а затем она кивнула.

Было почти четыре часа утра, когда в квартире появился зонтоносец. Джон давным-давно успел приготовить всем чай, а Шерлок успел трижды обойти комнату по кругу, беспрестанно бубня под нос о том, что дым испортит его эксперименты. Между тем, взгляд Ирен метался между окнами и дверью.

Никакого стука в дверь не было, просто щелкнул замок, и в комнату небрежной походкой вошел тот самый «тип из разведки». Глядя на его идеально сидящий костюм, нельзя было и на мгновение предположить, что на дворе стоит глубокая ночь.

\- Джон, Шерлок, мисс Адлер.

\- Майкрофт, верно? Я слишком устала, чтобы заигрывать, но просто обязана сказать, что всегда мечтала иметь дело с двумя братьями. Мистер Безжалостность и мистер Умник, могу вообразить, как здорово было бы, - зевнув, она сонно улыбнулась Шерлоку. – Просто к сведению.

\- Выметайся, - пробормотал Шерлок.

Послав воздушный поцелуй, Ирен с гордым видом направилась к двери. Двое из службы безопасности машинально взяли ее за руки, но, прежде чем ее успели бы вывести, она произнесла:

\- Мы встретимся раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Тем временем, Джон наконец-то сложил два и два.

\- Так вы братья? – спросил он, пытаясь найти сходство. Оба отличались высоким ростом. Однако Майкрофт был вполне обычен, а вот Шерлок – просто сногсшибательным.

\- Ключи от наручников, Шерлок, - Майкрофт протянул руку.

Шерлок бросил ему связку.

\- И еще тебе не следует здесь оставаться. Необходимо обыскать все на предмет прослушки. Но что более важно, из-за твоей милой привычки ломать камеры видеонаблюдения вокруг дома твоя безопасность оказалась под угрозой. Полагаю, вам обоим следует отправиться домой к Джону.

\- Где ты уже сам успел понатыкать «жучков», - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- В моей квартире есть «жучки»? – Джону определенно не нравился этот Майкрофт. Хотя с другой стороны Шерлок тоже та еще зараза. Должно быть, это у них семейное.

\- Твоя безопасность - мой приоритет, - произнес, обращаясь к Шерлоку, Майкрофт.

В ответ Шерлок продемонстрировал средний палец.

Ну все, довольно.

\- Шерлок, пошли. Я с ног валюсь и успел выслушать достаточно перебранок между своими родственниками. Не хватало еще выслушивать ваши.

Шерлок и Майкрофт наградили его угрожающими взглядами, но Джону было плевать. До его квартиры они с Шерлоком добрались на машине.

Дома Джон бросил Шерлоку одеяло и подушку и ушел к себе, где без сил рухнул в постель.

Почти рассвело, когда Джон почувствовал, как к нему скользнуло теплое тело.

\- Вонизмейкрвати, - невнятно пробурчал он. – Яздсплю.

\- У тебя не диван, а дыба, - проворчал Шерлок и пихнул его в бедро.

Джон слишком устал для споров. Перевернувшись, он опять провалился в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснувшись, Джон тут же зажмурился. Шторы были раздвинуты, и, даже несмотря на серенькое утро, солнечный свет, отражаясь в натекшей на подоконнике луже, бил прямо в глаза. Застонав, он повернулся – и уткнулся в Шерлока.

Тот развалился, заняв всю левую половину кровати. Большая часть простыней обмоталась вокруг пояса, обнажая бледную грудь. Вместо того чтобы спать на подушке, он прижал ее к груди, точно плюшевого медведя, а закрытые глаза (и тем более — сомкнутые губы) придавали ему вид почти беззащитный. Возможно, впечатление было ложным и создалось из-за того, что волосы его за ночь пришли в совершенный беспорядок, а в уголках глаз скопился «сон». Сейчас, когда он не смотрел на весь мир с вызовом, Шерлок казался сущим мальчишкой.

И совершенно безупречным. Жуткая несправедливость, поскольку к нему так и манило прикоснуться. Чего делать совершенно точно не следовало. 

Поразмыслив, Джон решил, что ему необходимо сходить в туалет и выпить чаю покрепче. Когда голова проясниться, можно будет начать день. Единственным препятствием оставался Шерлок. Кровать стояла вдоль стены, в ногах имелась высокая спинка, и проще всего было взять и перелезть через соседа по постели. 

Встав на колени, Джон занес ногу – и надо же было Шерлоку повернуться именно в этот самый момент!

Колено Джона угодило аккурат ему на ладонь.

Он даже извиниться не успел. Шерлок распахнул глаза, замахнулся и вмазал раскрытой ладонью точно по челюсти.

\- Шерлок! – крикнул Джон, но тот уже вывернулся, обхватывая его ноги своими и со всей силы врезал локтем по локтю.

Джон пошатнулся, невольно опершись всем весом на больную руку, так что, когда Шерлок схватил его за шею и дернул, ему вполне удалось задуманное.

\- А ну хватит, придурок! – закричал Джон и ударил в ответ.

Шерлок и ухом не повел. Он продолжил начатое с достойным идиота упорством. Да и Джон сам был не лучше.

Прекратив сопротивляться, он расслабил руки. Естественно, Шерлок тут же повалил его навзничь, но его хватка тоже ослабла. Приподнявшись, он посмотрел Джону в глаза. На его лице ясно читалась озадаченность.

\- Ну уж _извини_ , что придавил тебе руку. Вообще-то я просто перелезал через тебя, чтобы сделать чай. 

\- Ты меня разбудил, - все еще слабым со сна голосом ответил Шерлок.

\- Ты заснул в моей кровати, кретин.

\- Забыл, - Шерлок, наконец-то, выпустил руки Джона, но слезать с него и не подумал.

Они уставились друг на друга. Джон почти всегда просыпался с утренним стояком, и, очевидно, Шерлок тоже не избежал этой участи. Оба спали в трусах, так что по большому счету прикрытой осталась только эрекция.

Гадство. Оказаться в собственной постели на пару с этим паршивцем, который заявляет, что женат на своей работе. Из-за этих мыслей высказался Джон куда резче, чем хотелось: 

\- Ты собрался с этим в церковь идти?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда, может, слезешь с меня?

\- Ты этого не хочешь, - Шерлок прогнулся, отчего его бедра прижались прямо к члену. - Я тебе нравлюсь, - с ложной скромностью улыбнулся он.

\- Мой член, может, и не против, но лично я считаю, что ты полная скотина.

Шерлок подался навстречу, оказавшись настолько близко, что они чуть не столкнулись носами, и произнес:

\- Это ты меня разбудил. Так что не мешайся.

\- Не мешаться, - эхом откликнулся Джон, и Шерлок широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Первое прикосновение пришлось немного в сторону, к тому же ощущения заглушила одежда, но во второй раз Шерлок сделал все идеально. Трение почувствовалось именно там, где надо, и у Джона перехватило дыхание.

Когда Джон поднял взгляд, на лице Шерлока не осталось и следа самодовольства. Теперь он выглядел напряженным. Его рот приоткрылся, а ресницы слабо трепетали.

\- Трусы? – задыхаясь, спросил он.

Джон согласно кивнул. Встав, Шерлок стянул с себя белье, обнажив белый изгиб ягодиц. Джону понадобилось невероятное усилие для того, чтобы достаточно сконцентрироваться и избавиться от лишней одежды. Но он даже не сумел довести дело до конца, спустив трусы только до лодыжек, как Шерлок устроился рядом.

Он не попытался снова лечь на Джона. Вместо этого вытянул руки над головой так, что локти уперлись в спинку кровати, и ни разу в жизни еще Джон не видел более очевидного приглашения.

\- Не нужно нам этого делать, - произнес Джон, тем не менее устраиваясь на Шерлоке.

\- Обычная взаимная мастурбация. Не забивай голову.

\- Узнаю выпускника частного пансиона. Знаток постельного этикета.

\- Заткнись.

И Джон заткнулся, потому что головка члена Шерлока, блестящая и шелковистая, щекотно скользнула по его животу. Потому что слишком заманчиво было наблюдать, как из груди этого упрямого гордеца вырывается какой-то животный стон, когда Джон, сжав руку в кулак, ведет ею вверх. Но еще лучше стало, когда он обхватил оба члена и принялся толкаться. Чувствовать, как Шерлок напрягается все сильнее, было просто потрясающе.

Никакой он не монах. В голове билось одно-единственное слово: _Гей. Гей. Гей_ \- но Джон молчал, лишь толкаясь все сильнее и быстрее, пока оба не сделались скользкими от пота, а из их груди не начало вырываться рычание.

Джон кончил первым. Слегка ошалев от накативших ощущений, он со стоном содрогнулся в финальном спазме, крепко стиснув кулак в волосах Шерлока. Он бы непременно отругал себя за такую жесткость, вот только мигом спустя Шерлок последовал за ним, впившись ногтями в спину.

Лучше не бывает. Они оба были мокрыми от пота и измазались в сперме, но Джону было плевать. От Шерлока исходил потрясающий запах – не этот его вечный одеколон, а соль, свежий пот и кожа. Признаться, внутри зашевелились собственнические чувства, и, наклонившись, Джон слегка прикусил чувствительное местечко за ухом.

Шерлок напрягся.

\- Что? – отстраняясь, спросил Джон.

\- Где у тебя ванная?

\- Прямо по коридору.

Когда Джон не пошевелился, Шерлок изогнул бровь.

О, прекрасно. Джон скатился с него

Ну разумеется: Шерлок буквально рванул к двери.

Твою мать. Дело принимало дурной оборот.

Джон направился в кухню, поплескал в лицо водой и поставил чайник. С этим уже было покончено, а Шерлок так и не появился из ванной, так что Джон пошел одеваться.

Чайник засвистел, и он бросился в холл. Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом с его ноутбуком, не обращая никакого внимания на оглушительный шум.

\- На нем вообще-то пароль был, - Джон нажал на кнопку выключения. Свист стих.

\- И что? – Шерлок и не подумал оторваться от монитора.

\- Хм, с чего бы начать? – проворчал Джон, но выпить чаю ему хотелось больше, чем спорить. Он наполнил две чашки, поставил на стол мед и достал из холодильника молоко. – Тост?

\- Джем есть?

\- Клубничный.

\- Никакого маргарина.

\- Ни в коем случае. Масло?

В ответ Шерлок соблаговолил кивнуть. Когда Джон поставил перед ним чай, Шерлок принял чашку, даже не поблагодарив. Вместо этого он оглянулся и заметил:

\- Твоя квартира похожа на гостиничный номер.

\- То есть, в ней – в отличие от твоей - чисто?

\- То есть – в ней пусто. Ты носишь уродливые свитера и свободные фланелевые рубашки и пользуешься телефоном, который тебе подарила сестра. Когда человек где-то оседает, вероятнее всего там довольно быстро накопится множество личных вещей и предметов комфорта. А здесь все безлико. Квартира выглядит так, словно спрыгнула прямо со страниц каталога Икеа, - Шерлок нахмурился, - что объяснило бы диван.

\- Жуй тост. И хватит анализировать мою квартиру и выдумывать повод, по которому забрался ко мне в кровать и развел меня на секс.

Это была шутка, но Шерлок последовал приказу буквально: откусил кусочек тоста и замолчал. Его плечи очевидно напряглись, и Джон ничего не сумел поделать с охватившим его любопытством. Ему до чертиков хотелось знать, что творится в этой голове.

Но ему это явно не светило. Шерлок сосредоточенно склонился над ноутбуком, отхлебывая чай и не обращая на него никакого внимания.

\- Мне нужно ехать в морг, - в конце концов, сказал Джон.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд.

\- В дополнение к трупам, обнаруженным вчера вечером, появятся еще два. Одного нашли сидящим за стойкой регистрации юридической фирмы. Другой любовался видом на город с Лондонского глаза.

\- Как смешно, - закатил глаза Джон.

Шерлок сделал глоток чая.

\- Я жду, когда кого-нибудь найдут в пасти Тираннозавра Рекса в Национальном музее истории.

\- Одетым в шкуру яка?

\- Скорее, в набедренной повязке.

В голове Джона опять всплыли мысли о сексе. Шерлок сидел рядом, в уголке губ слегка размазался джем, и оттого он выглядел немного по-дурацки и восхитительно похожим на самого обычного человека. И от этого просто… Сносило крышу.

Так что Джон сделал два шага к столу, обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями и поцеловал его.

Губы Шерлока были сухими, но сладкими, со вкусом клубники и крепкого чая, а его влажный язык поразительно мягко скользнул вдоль языка Джона. И именно поэтому дальше, когда Шерлок отшатнулся и прикрыл рот ладонью, все стало хуже некуда.

\- Нет, - заявил он.

Отступив, Джон присел на край стола.

\- Тогда что за хрень была утром?

Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Я сказал _нет_. То, что было утром, больше не повторится.

\- Больше не повторится. Прекрасно. Вообще-то, именно ты все начал, когда оседлал мою ногу.

\- И теперь мне следует подставляться по первому твоему желанию? Не надейся.

\- Не передерг… - с бессильным стоном Джон умолк на полуслове. Спорить было бессмысленно. Неважно, что Шерлок сам все начал. Джону с его жалкими эмоциями отводилась роль злодея, Шерлок же, согласно его холодной бездушной логике, был сама невинность. И как Джон только посмел допустить мысль, что все могло выйти иначе.

Ну ладно, прекрасно, черт бы все побрал.

Джон поставил кружку с чаем.

\- Я иду в душ. А ты можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны.

Когда он вышел через час из ванной, замерзший и мокрый, Шерлок уже исчез.

 

В морге Джон только рад был с головой уйти в работу. Если Молли и заметила, что он не в духе, то ничего не сказала, и Джон был благодарен ей за это. Она даже не спросила про Шерлока, только тихо поинтересовалась:

\- Ты вернул свой бумажник?

Джон кивнул, после чего они продолжили работать.

В иной день, он бы почувствовал вину за то, что переспал с тем, в кого по уши влюбилась Молли, но сегодня на душевные терзания не было решительно никаких сил.   
Они проработали до позднего вечера, и в конце концов Джон едва не силой отправил Молли домой. Сам он закончил около одиннадцати. Вернувшись на квартиру, он рухнул в постель, но мгновенно вскочил и принялся менять простыни.

В итоге он уснул на диване.

Который, к слову, оказался поразительно удобным.

 

Двумя днями позже он сообразил, что выходные уже на носу, а он так и не позвонил Саре. Он вытащил мобильник, пролистнул контакты и обнаружил, что ее номера там нет, зато взамен появились два новых: «тип из разведки» и Шерлок Холмс.

Номер Сары был удален.

Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы запустить телефоном в стену. Дело рук Шерлок, несомненно. Провернул все тем самым утром, возможно, сразу после того, как взломал пароль на ноутбуке Джона и перед тем, как Джон его поцеловал.

Сукин сын.

 

Когда пришел Лестрейд, Джон так и не остыл до конца. Сейчас он был занят трепанацией затылочной кости черепа – не самое приятное занятие. Они с Молли были более-менее уверены, что смерть этого человека наступила по естественным причинам, а потому требовалось установить, дело в аневризме или чем-то другом. 

Когда Джон отложил скальпель, вид у Лестрейда был слегка позеленевший.

\- Администратор, да? – спросил он.

\- Официантка. Она совпадает с описанием мисс Гвендолин Штраус из списка пропавших без вести. Я должен буду отдать тебе отчет только завтра.

\- Я здесь не из-за него.

Джон, дожидаясь продолжения, стянул перчатки.

\- Слушай, я не хочу лезть в твои де…

\- Но собираешься, - Джон скрестил руки на груди.

\- С Шерлоком что-то случилось тем вечером? Когда вы ушли вместе?

\- С какой стати? Что он вытворил?

\- Скажем, так… Он всегда вел себя как скотина, но прежде доводил разве что неженок. Что, в общем, можно и потерпеть, если в итоге мы спасем чью-то жизнь. Но то, как он вызверивается на моих ребят последние дня два, того не стоит. Вчера вечером я его просто вышвырнул с места преступления.

Джон потер виски.

\- Он не появлялся в морге. Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать.

\- Ну, то, что его не было в морге, говорит мне о многом.

Вздохнув, Джон произнес:

\- Скажи ему, когда увидишь в следующий раз, что он может приходить, - а потом поспешно добавил, - но только если будет вести себя по-людски.

Лестрейд с благодарным видом кивнул.

\- О, кстати, ты перезвонил той девице? Той, что из паба?

\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что Шерлок стер ее номер из моего мобильника?

Рот Лестрейда округлился, сделавшись похожим на букву «о».

\- Думаю, да, - он с задумчивым видом скрестил руки на груди. – Ну что, ты уже почти закончил? Это последнее место, куда мне надо было сегодня заехать, так что, если у тебя все, мы могли бы вернуться в тот паб. Может быть, она опять туда заглянет.

\- Вряд ли.

\- Да и неважно. Тебе в любом случае явно не помешает бокал-другой.

Действительно. Бокал-другой и нормальный, не психованный приятель рядом – то, что нужно. Развернувшись, Джон отправился умыться.


	6. Chapter 6

Лестрейд был Джону симпатичен, что, в общем не удивительно. Инспектор обладал легким и добродушным нравом – даже когда пускался в пьяные разглагольствования.

\- Ну моя жена мне и говорит: «Нам нужно к брачному консультанту», а я ей говорю: «Всегда готов». И ведь я действительно готов. И тут прямо-таки вижу, что она совсем такого не ожидала, так что она говорит: «Ты же так и не придешь», а я ей: «Давай сюда номер. Я сам договорюсь о встрече». Ну а потом начинается, что, может, мне следует идти самому, ведь «какой смысл работать над нашими проблемами», когда мне со своими бы сперва разобраться, которых у меня до черта. 

\- Ой.

Лестрейд махнул рукой.

\- Ну а единственная проблема – единственное, что у нас не так – это моя работа. Я ей говорю, что людей не убивают по графику. А она в ответ меня обвиняет, что мне нет до нее дела. Что трупы меня интересуют больше, чем она, - Лестрейд принялся вертеть пустой бокал. – Я думаю, у нее есть любовник. Или был. Иначе бы она так не злилась. Но я не хочу знать наверняка. Я сказал Шерлоку, чтобы он мне не говорил. И я вышвырну его из расследования, если только он проболтается.

Вот уж о Шерлоке Джону не хотелось разговаривать ни капли.

\- У вас есть дети?

\- Да, Энни. Ей восемь. Только из-за нее и стоит держаться. Если бы речь шла только обо мне и ее матери, я бы не… в смысле, у меня уже не один месяц не было настоящего секса.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Да все в порядке. Жаль, что – ее ведь Сара зовут, да? – что ее здесь нет. На вид она была очень даже.

\- Ну и ладно, - пожал плечами Джон.

\- Ну, - Лестрейд окинул паб взглядом, - я такими вещами не занимаюсь, но в этом море можно половить и другую рыбку.

\- Если бы у меня было желание порыбачить. Слушай, я действительно в норме.

На лице Лестрейда появилась непонятная ухмылка.

\- Ты ведь его знатно оттрахал, да?

\- Кого?

\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, - Лестрейд переставил бокал. – У Шерлока всегда хватало тараканов в голове, он только и знает, что донимать всех, но на этой недели их там развелся целый выводок.

\- Это было… - но Джон еще не достаточно опьянел, чтобы рассказывать об этом. – Даже не знаю.

Лестрейд откинулся на спинку стула.

-Дай угадаю, он вел себя странно и действовал спонтанно. Ты поступил как и всякий нормальный человек, а затем психанул.

\- В общем, да.

Лестрейд счастливо улыбнулся.

\- Остальную выпивку сегодня оплачиваю я.

\- Только не надо меня жалеть.

\- Ничего подобного. Мои ребята скинулись на спор, что…

 

К концу вечера Джон явно слегка захмелел, а вот Лестрейд сделался пьяным просто вусмерть.

\- Не думаешь, что Молли следует хорошенько оттрахать? - Лестрейд с грохотом стукнул кулаком по столу. – Ты видел, с каким угрожающим видом она орудует буром – там же полно сдерживаемой агрессии, а?

\- С чего бы это? – захихикал Джон. Впрочем, почему он захихикал, он понятия не имел. – Готов потрудиться?

\- Бог с тобой, - вид у Лестрейда сделался совершенно ошеломленный. – Она не в моем вкусе. Я предпочитаю таких, кому палец в рот не клади. Но, может, все дело во мне.

\- Возможно.

\- Ты-то водишься и с теми, и другими, что с мужиками, что с женщинами. Так, наверно, проще?

\- Кажется, я все еще один, разве нет? – фыркнул Джон.

\- Слушай, там тот же парень, что и в тот вечер. Он на тебя пялится.

Джону понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, куда указывает Лестрейд (но, возможно, все дело было в том, что палец у того ходил ходуном). И ох ты ж, глянь-ка. Тот же парень, что был здесь тем вечером. И снова вместе с другом. Стоило ему заметить, что Джон и Лестрейд смотрят на него, как на его лице тут же засияла улыбка.

Лестрейд снова обернулся к Джону. Вид у него был слегка растерянный.

\- А с мужиками не больно?

\- В таком пабе, как этот… не всегда. Вот если пойти в гей-клуб… - пожал плечами Джон.

К чести Лестрейда, он быстро сменил тему и заговорил об оружии.

\- Во времена моей юности мы, бывало, ходили поохотиться. У моего папаши была винтовка, так что я умею с ней обращаться, но пусть даже я сейчас и инспектор и мог бы получить разрешение, заводить себе винтовку я не хочу.

\- Понимаю, - при всей своей любви к войне, Джону слишком часто доводилось латать раны после винтовки, чтобы спорить.

\- Ну, у меня есть электрошокер. Результат от него такой же, но с ним куда как забавнее. Не то чтобы не было забавно на охоте, - Лестрейд сложил пальцы пистолетом. – Бах! О, глянь туда. Какая хорошая тень на стене, - он помахал рукой, чтобы тень задвигалась.

Как оказалось, Лестрейд умел делать поразительное число фигурок театра теней. Продемонстрировав сперва несколько связанных с огнестрельным оружием, он перешел к животным. Под конец у Джона живот заболел от смеха, а Лестрейд вовсю улыбался, хотя и выглядел усталым.

За последнюю минуту он зевнул целых шесть раз.

\- Пора тебе отправляться домой, - заметил Джон.

Лестрейд запротестовал, но ни словом не возразил, когда Джон поднял его на ноги. Инспектор был выше и на два стоуна тяжелее, так что когда они добрались до входной двери, все, что удалось Джону, это не дать ему расколотить себе лоб об стену.

Впрочем, успех оказался сомнительным, поскольку, стоило Джону оттащить Лестрейда от стены, как того потянуло к двери. Джон бы удержал его, если бы Лестрейд не наступил ему на ногу, а ведь Джон не сороконожка.

Ну а в качестве контрольного выстрела тень раскололась и подхватила Лестрейда под руку.

Спасителем оказался тот самый парень из паба. Сегодня на нем были темные джинсы и тонкая серая футболка. Не отличаясь мощным телосложением, он удерживал Лестрейда с легкостью и грацией танцора.

\- О, надо же. Мои благодарности, - Лестрейд улыбнулся парню, а затем обернулся и самым безобразным образом подмигнул Джону.

\- Счастлив быть полезным, - рассмеялся незнакомец, а затем повернулся к Джону. – Посадим его в такси?

Каким-то образом им удалось запихнуть Лестрейда в салон целым и невредимым.

Стоило машине уехать, как Джон обернулся к парню.

\- Я Джон.

\- Джим, - представился тот. Вблизи в свете уличного фонаря он был меньше и выглядел не настолько эффектно, как казался в пабе. Несмотря на светлые пряди в волосах и однозначные следы укладки, в нем явно ощущалось что-то резкое. Губы Джима изогнулись в улыбке, карие глаза взглянули с интересом.

Джон убрал руки в карманы.

\- Ты был как раз вовремя. Спасибо.

\- Всегда рад помочь, - улыбка Джима была полна двусмысленности.

Ситуация становилась многообещающей.

\- Пить мне определенно хватит, но, может быть, ты хочешь кофе?

Джим улыбнулся так, словно Джон только что сделал его счастливейшим из смертных.

 

Джим умен. Джим хорош собой. Джим не ведет себя так, словно у него не все дома. И еще у него есть настоящая работа.

\- У меня тоже докторская степень, - сообщил Джим, - только не по медицине. Я профессор в Кингсе. Занимаюсь ближневосточной политикой.

После этого разговор неизбежно перешел на то, как Джон воевал, какого цвета бывает небо в пустыне, каково быть геем в исламском государстве и так далее.

А еще с Джимом очень интересно. Он говорит о самых неожиданных вещах.

\- Мне нравится изучать войну. В мирное время с мировой историей ничего особенного не случается, а сейчас происходит столько всего, что относится к сфере моих интересов. Я без ума от этого. Но с другой стороны сейчас и в отпуск съездить некуда, все наиболее приятные места в руинах, не так ли?

Джон бросил взгляд на телефон, чтобы узнать время.

\- Как же поздно. Мне на работу меньше чем через шесть часов,- простонал он.

\- Проклятье. А я надеялся, ты поедешь ко мне… - Джим подался вперед и положил ладонь ему на руку.

Интересно, Молли убьет его, если он опоздает? Наверняка. Они и так уже выбились из графика не на шутку.

\- Я хочу, серьезно, но… в пятницу?

Джим с улыбкой согласился, и они вышли на улицу.

Они дошли до угла, когда Джим прижался к нему и поцеловал.

Джон думал, что поцелуй будет сладким, быть может, с некоторой долей сосредоточенности, но вышло совсем не так, как он ожидал.

Зубы Джима сомкнулись на его нижней губе, язык нашел язык Джона, и тут Джим с силой втянул его в себя. Сперва Джон даже слегка опешил. Он застыл на месте, но затем - _да, черт возьми_ \- руки Джима сжали его плечи, и Джон с жадностью принялся хвататься за что-то – за все, что попадалось под руку, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе. Они стояли на углу улицы. Джону показалось, что он расслышал отдаленный свисток, но Джим приник к нему с такой жадностью, словно Джон – последняя его пища на этом свете – с обещанием десерта по ту сторону светового туннеля.

Джону хотелось взять его тут же, прямо здесь, в этом переулке.

Но Джим отстранился, произнес:

\- До пятницы, - коснулся губами кожи под подбородком и с улыбкой пошел прочь.

 

Придя в морг на следующий день, Джон чувствовал себя жутко уставшим и рассеянным. На его письменном столе стояла уже шестая чашка кофе, и теперь он гадал, заметит ли Молли, если он отправиться за седьмой. Сейчас он набирал отчет – длиннющий и до ужаса нудный. Труп пролежал в Темзе три дня, и Джону нужно было указать, какие повреждения были нанесены рыбами, а какие напрямую относились к причине смерти. В общем, ничего интересного.

Впрочем, телефонный звонок с сообщением, что доставили новое тело, тоже не добавил радости.

Молли возилась со вскрытием, и Джон отправился принимать его сам.

До нового трупа руки дошли только через несколько часов. К тому времени Джон все-таки смог влить в себя стакан воды, но затем сдался и теперь запивал антацид очередной, девятой по счету чашкой кофе. 

Когда Молли расстегнула молнию на мешке, кружка выскользнула у Джона из рук. Кофе обжег пальцы, но он едва ли это заметил.

Сэм Робертс. В последний раз Джон виделся с ним на базе в Кабуле, вернувшись с задания. Требовалось ликвидировать террористическую группу на севере, занимавшуюся подрывом грузовых поездов. По большому счету все прошло без сучка и задоринки. Взрывчатку они уничтожили всю, но Сэм заработал тошнотворного вида рану в предплечье, и Джону пришлось зашивать ее на обратном пути.

Джон опустил взгляд: шрам был все еще виден.

Он разобрался со всем за минуту: сказал Молли, что может опознать погибшего, вытер кофе и, наконец, извинившись, заверил Молли, что с ним все в полном порядке.

А затем вышел в коридор и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, погрузившись в раздумья.

Это не случайность. Таких совпадений попросту не бывает.

Что делать? Можно позвонить брату Шерлока. Майкрофту.

Нет. Мерзавец, возможно, и так все знает. Тело уже побывало в Ярде, так что разведка в курсе.

В конце концов, Джон решил набрать Билла Мюррея. Если он кому и мог доверять, то Биллу.

Именно Билл вытащил его из-под огня, когда его подстрелили. Благодаря Биллу он до сих пор жив.

Услышав напряженное джоново «Привет», Билл тут же понял, что тот звонит по делу.

\- Ты насчет Алана Рейнхардта? Я собирался спросить у тебя, пойдешь ли ты на похороны.

А ведь Джон совсем забыл о них.

\- Сэм тоже мертв.

_\- Сэм?_

\- Он сейчас прямо передо мной в морге.

На мгновение повисла тишина.

\- Что?

\- На прошлой неделе пропала Кейт, - когда Билл заговорил, его голос понизился до шепота.

\- Кейт тоже? Это…

\- Много наших. Я знаю. Не то чтобы мы официально были в строю, но…

\- Но это наши ребята – нас не так-то легко убить. Слишком похоже на то, как было, когда меня подстрелили…

\- Я по-прежнему считаю, что нас предали. Ты сказал, что видел кого-то с голубыми глазами.

\- Погибли все, кроме меня. Может, я смотрел на собственное отражение в луже.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не так. Тела так и не нашли, - прошипел Билл.

\- Никто из наших ребят не стал бы предателем, Билл.

\- Тогда почему нас продолжают убивать?

\- Разведка занимается этим. Просто… Я позвонил потому, что творится какая-то заварушка. Вот и Кейт тоже пропала. Будь, пожалуйста, осторожен, ладно?

\- Ты тоже. Я хочу пойти на похороны Алана, но, возможно, это…

Билл продолжил говорить, но Джон его уже не слушал.

В дверях, прислонившись головой к стене, стоял Шерлок и смотрел на Джона с огромным вниманием.

Джон подумал, не запустить ли в него чем-нибудь, но все же он был выше этого. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить. Следующие несколько минут он всеми силами Шерлока игнорировал, но подобная задача относилась к разряду практически невыполнимых, так что в конце концов он попрощался с Биллом.

И вот они с Шерлоком остались наедине.

\- Да? – скрестив руки на груди, Джон выжидательно посмотрел на него.

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед.

\- Бывших сослуживцев продолжают убивать.

\- Поздравляю, удачно подслушал.

\- Тебе следует завязывать с кофе. Он дурно влияет на нервную систему, - тонко улыбнулся Шерлок.

Ну конечно, самое время обсудить предпочитаемые напитки.

\- А я-то думал, ты любишь стимуляторы, - отбил мяч Джон, но, не успел он пройти в дверь, как Шерлок схватил его за руку.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать, что я люблю, а что нет.

Плевать, что это значит. Джон тряхнул рукой, высвобождаясь из хватки.

\- Это что? Какая-то дикая попытка извиниться?

\- Я не извиняюсь, - зло глянул на него Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- Я же сказал, _дикая_.

Шерлок прищурился.

\- Ты шутишь и совсем не агрессивен, - он нахмурился. – Ты с кем-то встречаешься.

Его взгляд метнулся к карману Джона.

Джон успел убрать свой телефон из зоны доступа Шерлока прежде, чем смог его выхватить.

Шерлок опоздал буквально на мгновение.

Джон толкнул его.

\- Тебе что, десять? Не смей красть у людей мобильники, засранец. И не смей удалять из них номера.

\- Ты с Сарой только попусту потратил бы время.

\- Я сам выбираю, как и с кем тратить свое время, - он попытался обойти Шерлока, но тот распахнул пальто, точно крылья летучей мыши, полностью перегораживая проход.

\- Так кто он?

Джон толкнул его.

\- Хватит меня изучать.

\- Я прошу прощения за то утро. За то, что повел себя грубо.

\- Я тебе не верю, - Джон потер бровь. – И мне плевать.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Подвинься.

Шерлок и не подумал подчиниться. Вместо этого он поцеловал его. Краткое прикосновение его губ к губам Джона было сладким и совершенно невинным.

И все равно оставляло впечатление подвоха, потому что ловкость, с которой Шерлок это проделал, ни в чем не уступала искусству и ловкости его рук, когда тот залезал в чужие карманы. Миг – и все заканчивалось.

\- И чего ты добивался? – губы Джона все еще покалывало.

\- Хотел посмотреть на твою реакцию, - вид у Шерлока был до крайности недовольный.

Джон вдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Видимо, сегодня у Шерлока по расписанию разминка в виде опытов с чувствами других людей. Невольно вспомнилась Гарри, которая в четыре года могла надрываться во все горло, просто из любопытства, как все отреагируют, когда она, наконец, замолчит. Родители окрестили такое ее поведение периодом «исследования эмоций». Она проверяла свои силы.

Прямо как Шерлок сейчас.

\- Повзрослей уже, - бросил Джон и протиснулся мимо Шерлока.


	7. Chapter 7

Наступила пятница. Близилось долгожданное свидание, которое уж точно должно было закончится в постели. 

\- Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, - с улыбкой заметила Молли.

Прекратив печатать, Джон широко ей улыбнулся.

\- Да. Кстати, ты сегодня здорово выглядишь.

Благодаря бледно-розовой помаде ее глаза казались ярче.

Молли слегка покраснела, делая вид, что не заметила комплимента.

\- Какие планы на вечер?

\- Иду на свидание.

\- Здорово… - опершись подбородком о ладони, Молли по-девчачьи вздохнула. – И как ее зовут? Давай, рассказывай.

\- Вообще-то это он.

\- А, - Молли глубокомысленно кивнула. – Ну, он наверняка славный. Ну же, колись. Как _его_ зовут?

\- Джим…

Джон рассказал Молли, как Лестрейд напился и устроил спектакль театра теней, а потом чуть не заработал сотрясение мозга – хорошо хоть, появился Джим и спас положение. Молли даже выведала кое-какие детали их поцелуя. Они хихикали, склонившись друг к другу, когда телефон Джона завибрировал.

 _Да уж, прекрасно, наверное, обнаружить  
у кого-то такой длинный язык._ \- ШХ

Джон поднял взгляд и обнаружил Шерлока, склонившегося над каталкой.

Зашибись. Поганец наверняка слышал то, что совершенно не предназначалось для его ушей.

\- Нормальные люди здороваются, - заметил он.

\- Привет, - тонко проблеяла Молли. 

Не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания, Шерлок повернулся к Джону и закатил глаза.

\- Избавь меня от скучных ярлыков, будь добр.

\- Ты зачем явился?

Шерлок выпрямился, расправляя плечи.

\- В Эдинбурге обнаружили труп. Белая женщина, рост метр пятьдесят три, темные волосы, возраст около двадцати девяти лет. На левой лопатке татуировка в виде четырехлистного клевера. Смерть наступила четыре дня назад.

\- Кейт, - Джон сел.

Билл был прав. Она не пропала – ее убили.

\- Все заинтересованные лица уже оповещены.

Вполне вероятно, Шерлок считал это утешением.

\- Тогда почему они ничего не делают?

Обогнув каталку, Шерлок направился к Джону и Молли. 

\- Несмотря на ожог, след от пулевого ранения аналогичен имеющимся у Алан Рейнхардта, Сэма Робертса и прочих. Выстрел был совершен с близкого расстояния. В затылок.

\- Быть не может. Чтобы Кейт не заметила, что к ней подкрадываются — да у нее слух был как у кошки.

\- Возможно, она сопротивлялась. Это объясняет, почему тело бросили в горящей хижине.

\- Не понимаю. Почему те люди, которых я… – Джон замолк на полуслове. Молли, с выражением ужаса, уставилась в пространство между ним и Шерлоком, а втягивать ее в происходящее было бы в высшей степени неправильно.

На этот раз Шерлок, похоже, сообразил, в чем дело, и сменил тему.

\- Для тебя это должно быть очень мучительно.

Джон с подозрением посмотрел на него.

\- Ценю твою… _заботу_ , но я не стеклянный.

Шерлок с улыбкой принялся что-то набирать на телефоне.

Мобильник Джона загудел.

 _Раз ты так расстроен, может,  
тебе следует остаться на ночь._ \- ШХ

Серьезно, Шерлок? Да? Джон закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть.

\- Нет.

 _По доброй воле носить этот жуткий свитер? У него  
так замечательно выходит скрывать твою фигуру._ \- ШХ

\- Его связала моя любимая тетя, - огрызнулся Джон.

 _Очевидно._ \- ШХ

\- И что же мне тогда следует носить, чтобы «не скрывать фигуру»?

 _Охоту за твоими друзьями из разведки начали  
либо потому, что они что-то узнали, либо потому что   
начали копать в нежелательном направлении._ \- ШХ

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

 _Мой важнее._ \- ШХ

\- Ладно, не имею понятия.

 _Именно. Список твоих сослуживцев  
был бы кстати. Билл считал,   
что вас предали._ \- ШХ

А, вот он о чем. И тут Джон, наконец-то, обратил внимание на то, что Молли уставилась в пространство между ним и Шерлоком, и у нее такое лицо… словно она про них догадалась. Или как минимум, заметила, что Шерлок стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Джона и занят им так, как никогда не был занят ею.

А ведь утро началось так хорошо.

\- Молли, мы с Шерлоком ненадолго выйдем. Обсудим пару наших «клиентов», которых я смог опознать. 

\- Ты не обязан ничего объяснять, - произнесла Молли, но было видно, как плотно она сжала губы. Происходящее ее явно задело за живое.

\- Я быстро, - пообещал Джон так мягко, как только мог, а затем решительно направился к двери.

Они нашли пустую кладовку. Шерлок закрыл дверь и осмотрелся.

\- Расскажи о своем последнем задании, том, где убили Фарида Шахина…

\- И откуда ты знаешь его имя?

\- Неважно. Мне нужно твое мнение.

\- Ради твоего блага я буду считать, что ты все узнал от брата, а не поставил под угрозу безопасность страны, - Шерлок с возмущенным видом пожал плечами, и Джон продолжил. – Все просто. Мы сопровождали Фарида на встречу с информатором, саудовским «бизнесменом», который хотел сообщить нечто крайне важное. Все, что мне известно: информация не касалась военных действий напрямую. Что-то насчет сети, занимающейся отмыванием денег в Британии. В общем, мы доставили Фарида к его связному. Они стали разговаривать. Единственное слово на английском, какое мне удалось разобрать, было «паук». Как бы то ни было, как только связной ушел, на нас напали. Настоящее пекло. Мы вызвали по рации вертушку, но выбрался только я, - Джон потер плечо.

\- Кто еще был в команде, помимо тебя и Фарида?

\- Кольт и Сэм.

\- Ты и прежде работал с ними в паре, - утвердительно произнес Шерлок. – Ты видел, что во время нападения Фарида застрелили, а что стало с остальными?

\- Кольту пуля попала прямо в грудь. Что случилось с нашим третьим парнем, Сэмом, я не видел. Билл сказал, что, когда он поднял вертолет – его нигде не было видно. Сэм прикрывал нас. Так что его убили первым.

\- Сэм? Сэм Рейнхардт?

\- Нет, другой Сэм. Мы его так звали из-за инициалов. Себастьян Э. Моран.

Джон уставился на Шерлока. Тот как раз принялся энергично набирать что-то на телефоне.

\- Он голубоглазый, - наконец, заметил он.

\- Был. Он мертв, Шерлок.

Тот сосредоточенно нахмурился.

\- Его возраст?

\- Он был совсем молодой. Двадцать три – двадцать четыре максимум.

\- Специализация?

\- Одиночные убийства.

\- Не снайпер?

\- Нет. С дальнего расстояния он стрелял плохо. На самом деле, странно, что, учитывая это, его направили с нами на это задание.

\- Следовательно, вблизи и лично.

\- Он мертв. Умер. Точка. Как и все остальные, с кем меня отправляли на спецзадания последнее время.

Однако Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Но тогда почему тебя оставили в живых? Зачем охотились за остальными? – глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись. – О, ясно…

\- Что «ясно»? – подтолкнул Джон.

Но Шерлок уже развернулся к двери.

\- Мне надо идти.

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Шерлок замер на пороге, спиной к Джону.

\- Ничего.

\- Какое «ничего»?! Ты только что сказал…

Обернувшись, Шерлок окинул его взглядом.

\- Недавно ты желал знать, что носить, чтобы лучше подчеркнуть фигуру. Я ответил.

И захлопнул за собой дверь.

Не сдержавшись, Джон выдал трехэтажную конструкцию из отборных армейских ругательств. Но все же этого оказалось недостаточно. Всех проклятий английского языка разом было мало для Шерлока Холмса.

Надевать свитер Джон не стал. Джим выбрал ресторан с ливанской кухней. Особой популярностью заведение явно не отличалось, но меню было превосходным, а обстановка милой и не чересчур формальной. Так что Джон остановил свой выбор на узкой рубашке.

Прежде чем снять ее с вешалки, он глянул в зеркало. Живот остался плоским, торс крепким, а вот руки уже начинали терять былой рельеф.

А затем вспомнилось сказанное Шерлоком…

«Ничего».

Зараза! Наверняка заранее это задумал.

И теперь голова Джона была полна мыслей о Шерлоке – о том, как тот смотрелся в его постели спящий. И позже, когда проснулся и лежал, расслабленно вытянув шею, а на его щеках алел румянец… Не окажись этот поганец столь привлекательным и гениальным, Джон бы легко выкинул его из головы. Но тот продолжал упорно лезть в его жизнь.

Нет уж, хватит. Но не успел Джон уйти, как ему пришло сообщение:

 _Скорее всего, ты выбрал рубашку.  
Футболка была бы лучше._ \- ШХ

От возникшего порыва переодеться Джон отмахнулся. Отличная у него рубашка!

По всей видимости, Шерлок именно этого и добивается.

Но в серой футболке и впрямь руки смотрятся лучше.

Да с какой стати?

Решительным шагом Джон вышел из дома.

В ресторане Джим зарезервировал один из угловых столиков. Они заказали мухаммару, ногу ягненка и прочие блюда, сочетавшие в себе ароматы чечевицы, кедровых орешков, йогурта, мяты и граната. Для Джона это оказалось настоящим путешествием в прошлое. Он очень любил все эти блюда, но, не помня названий, не пробовал их уже очень и очень давно.

А еще с ним был Джим, потрясающий и начинавший тараторить с невероятной скоростью, когда был чем-нибудь взволнован.

\- А мои студенты… я пытаюсь вовлечь их в дискуссию, но всякий раз, как это делаю, так жалею, потому что вечно вылезает одна сдвинутая девчонка из богатых, которой есть дело только до хиджабов, а потом влезает тупица, у которого на уме лишь черные нехристи и их злодейства – а в итоге все съезжает на Мао Цзэдуна на площади Тяньаньмэнь… и потом один из моих студентов-арабов решает, что _с него довольно_ , влезает на стул и вещает, что современный колониализм - зло, а когда заканчивает, все оставшееся занятие думает, отметелит ли его тот тупица после лекции, и не донесет на него как на возможного террориста тот парень в углу, который всегда зловеще молчит, - Джим вытер лоб и театрально вздохнул.

Джон отпил еще вина и улыбнулся.

\- Ты наверняка отличный лектор.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне по вкусу такая работа: гибкий график, возможность создать хорошую репутацию, а еще доступ к умам молодежи. Я ликвидирую невежество. Мне до ужаса нравится это.

\- Ну все мы немного невежды.

\- А потому важно постоянно учиться. Ты так не считаешь? – поднеся бокал с вином к губам, Джим сделал неторопливый глоток.

\- Не все знания одинаково полезны.

\- Полезные, вредные, я не думаю, что дело в самих знания, - улыбнулся Джим. Внутренние уголки его губ чуть заметно окрасились вином. – Существует ли тайна настолько великая, что она уничтожит мир?

\- Чертежи атомной бомбы? Пятна на платье Моники Левински? Плутон больше не планета? Прямо сейчас исчез целый мир.

Джим рассмеялся.

\- Ну, оставим в покое несчастный Плутон, это так себе тайна. Решит ли человек с чемоданчиком нажать на кнопку – вот настоящий вопрос. Знания – это шахматная доска, фигуры на ней переставляем мы.

\- Речь настоящего профессора, - покачал головой Джон.

\- Знание безусловно делает все более интересным, - Джим опустил взгляд, словно смутившись тем, сколько он говорил, а затем на его лице промелькнула слабая улыбка. – В конце концов, важно то, как ты поступаешь со знанием, ты так не считаешь?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Окунув мизинец в вино, Джим взболтал его, а затем дал соскользнуть капле на губы и провел по ним языком.

\- Знания – как вино. Чем их больше, тем насыщенней букет и ярче вкус.

\- В таком случае, думаю, я согласен, -очень даже согласен, если намек, который он расслышал, действительно прозвучал.

\- Я тут подумал… - начал Джим, и тут у Джона брякнул телефон.

 _Ты где?_ \- ШХ

\- Прости, не обращай внимания. Это один доставала с работы, - Джон отключил у телефона звук. – Так что ты говорил?

\- Тут неподалеку мой офис. Мне нужно забрать кое-какие бумаги, и я подумал, мы могли бы заскочить туда вдвоем. Я показал бы тебе, где работаю, - Джим с надеждой улыбнулся.

Телефон Джона звякнул снова.

 _В том дурацком ливанском ресторане  
с комплексными обедами, которые   
нравятся Майкрофту. Передавай Искандару   
мой привет и скажи, что если в хумусе   
по-прежнему слишком много чеснока,   
повар приворовывает из кассы._ \- ШХ

Он не посмеет.

Да нет. Посмеет, и еще как. Это же Шерлок.

\- Эм, да, пошли, - Джон поспешно набрал сообщение, пока Джим одевал пальто.

_Катись к черту._

Кабинет Джима оказался чудо как хорош. На стенах висели фотографии. Джон увидел великолепный снимок Черного моря во время шторма. На другой был запечатлен большой рынок в Кашгаре, который Джон сразу узнал. Еще были фотографии войны, борьбы. Их Джон пропустил и принялся разглядывать книги Джима. Тома по политике и истории стояли вперемешку с потрепанными изданиями в мягкой обложке Жюно Диаса, Солженицына и Борхеса. 

\- Ты опять это делаешь, - произнес Джон, отворачиваясь от полки.

\- Делаю что? – спросил Джим.

\- Вызываешь у меня ностальгию. За границей я очень много читал, но с тех пор, как вернулся… - Джон умолк, нахмурившись. Он не то чтобы не пытался, но был чересчур взвинчен, чтобы устраиваться с книгой.

Телефон загудел, извещая о входящем сообщении. Джон не стал читать его. Когда он поднял глаза, Джим смотрел прямо на него, и его взгляд был чуть ли не хищным. 

\- Скажи, какая книга у тебя самая любимая?

\- Такой нет. Мне нравится Воннегут. Люблю русских писателей. В молодости я бы назвал «Над пропастью во ржи», но сейчас мне…

Он умолк, когда Джим стиснул его в объятиях. Его пальцы, царапая ногтями кожу, зарылись в волосы Джона, губы напористым торопливым движением прижались к губам – а затем по ним, словно пробуя Джона на вкус, скользнул язык.

Джон даже не понял, что пятится, пока не врезался в письменный стол, но так было даже лучше, потому что Джим скользнул между его ног и _прижался_ к нему.

\- Не останавливайся, - простонал Джон и стиснул ягодицы Джима, притягивая его еще плотнее – достаточно, чтобы ощутить боль, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить прекратить поцелуи.

\- Подожди. Подожди. Стой, - Джим отстранился.

\- Не хочу, - отказался выпускать его Джон.

Но тут рука Джима, протиснувшись между их телами, скользнула вниз и пальцы сжали язычок молнии.

Ладно, на такое Джон был согласен.

Но, точно этого еще было мало, Джим, расстегнув ее, упал на колени.

У Джон слегка повело голову, в основном от дичайшего возбуждения.

\- Ох, ты такой… - начал он, и тут его телефон загудел.

\- Уже шестой раз, - заметил Джим, не прекращая трудиться над брюками Джона. Взявшись за карманы, он потянул штаны вниз. – Ты сказал, доставала с работы, но он тебя просто-таки преследует.

И тут же наклонился и провел языком по ткани белья.

\- Да к черту этот… телефон!

И разумеется именно в этот момент гребаный аппарат – чтоб ему провалиться! – звякнул _снова_.

\- Я его придушу, - простонал Джон. – Пожалуйста, прости. Сейчас выключу…

Джим вынул мобильник у него из рук.

\- Не надо. Дай я, - и принялся набирать ответ с такой скоростью, соперничать с которой сумел бы лишь Шерлок. Закончив, он улыбнулся Джону и бросил телефон себе за спину. Тот приземлился в горшок с кактусом.

\- Что ты написал? – попытался спросить Джон, но получилось только какое-то невнятное бормотание, потому что Джим стянул с него трусы, и разгоряченную плоть немедленно окутал холод. Это длилось секунду, другую, а затем ствола коснулся язык.

\- Ох, черт. У меня нет презерватива, - выдохнул Джон.

\- Какой ответственный доктор, - промурлыкал Джим, улыбаясь словно сам грех во плоти, а затем все мысли о защите полетели в тартарары, потому что Джим подался вперед и вобрал его член в рот.

Все, на что хватило Джона – это взгромоздиться на стол. Что-то уткнулось ему в бок. Нож для вскрытия конвертов. Джон оттолкнул его в сторону.

Твою же мать, действовал Джим просто мастерски. Он то расслаблял, то втягивал щеки, скользя к головке и одновременно с силой, так, что ногти царапали кожу, проводя руками вниз по бедрам. Черт. Твою мать. Джон этого не ожидал, но против точно не был. Все его тело пронзила дрожь, стоило Джиму потерять голову и с громкими, неприличными, но такими эротичными звуками начать двигаться вверх-вниз.

А потом в дверь постучали.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - до Джона с трудом дошло, что это произнес он.

\- Мы закончим, - отстранившись, поддержал Джим.

Если прежде Джим был чертовски хорош, то теперь стал попросту невероятен. Сжав одной рукой бедро, а другой поясницу, он принялся сосать и лизать, вбирая Джона в себя, с такой яростью, что тот с неразборчивым стоном откинулся на стол, треснувшись ухом об степлер.

В дверь уже начали барабанить, когда Джон кончил. Пытаясь предупредить, он прошептал что-то вроде «гейзер» или тому подобную чушь, но Джим не отстранился. Он лишь взял Джона еще глубже и проглотил все до последней капли.

Джон все еще пытался отдышаться, когда Джим распахнул дверь.

За ней оказался Шерлок, и лицо у него было совершенно неописуемое. Обычно он взирал на окружающих с некоторой отрешенностью, точно заблудился в мире деталей и бегущих по серой радужке его глаз кодах, но сейчас там была чистая сталь. На Джона он не смотрел, буквально прожигая взглядом Джима.

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед.

\- Полагаю, вы и есть профессор Джеймс Мориарти.

\- Шерлок, не так ли? Я видел твое имя у Джона в телефоне, - улыбнувшись, Джим замолчал и коснулся пальцем блестящего пятна на щеке, а затем, точно это было еще недостаточно оскорбительным, взял палец в рот и с вызовом улыбнулся.

\- Прошу прощения, что помешал, - произнес тот. – Просто кое-что произошло, и мне понадобился Джон.

\- Шерлок, я не… - начал Джон.

Но Джим перебил его.

\- О, это забавно. Мне нравится, когда что-то _происходит_. Может, стоит обсудить это за выпивкой? Не желаешь чего-нибудь выпить? – спросил он у Шерлока.

Что за хрень?

\- Шерлок ничего не желает, - произнес Джон, в то время как Шерлок одновременно с ним сказал: 

\- Я возьму бокал.

\- У меня есть виски. Думаю, оно придется по вкусу вам обоим, - подойдя к столу, Джим извлек из верхнего ящика хрустальную бутылку и два бокала.

\- Ты не будешь? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Думаю, от тебя не скроется, что жажда меня больше не мучит, - белозубо улыбнувшись, Джим протянул Шерлоку бокал.

Шерлок поднял руку.

\- В таком случае и я откажусь. Если ты не будешь.

\- Неужели? – Джим закатил глаза. – Ну ладно, тогда, пожалуй, глоток-другой.

Оба вели себя так, будто Джона вовсе нет в комнате. Джим поставил перед собой бокал и, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, плеснул в него из бутылки и отпил.

Тогда Шерлок тоже взял свой бокал и сделал глоток.

\- Тридцатилетняя выдержка, именная этикетка, обычно такого на профессорскую зарплату не купишь.

\- Подарили, - произнес Джим.

\- А три фотографии Али Зайерс – тоже подарили?

\- Ты знаком с ее работами? Я впечатлен.

\- Крайняя реалистичность и потрясающее внимание к деталям делает их стоимость на аукционе вполне справедливой.

Джим покачал бокал в ладони.

\- Человек должен чем-то увлекаться.

\- Должен?

\- Несомненно. Дрогни – и проиграешь, вот о чем свидетельствует весь мой опыт.

\- Справедливо для игры.

\- Я профессор, и мой предмет – политика Ближнего Востока. Естественно, я люблю игры – теорию игр, дарвинизм, все их.

Шерлок со стуком поставил бокал на стол.

\- О, не будь очевидным.

Очевидным? _Очевидным?!_ Джон явно не видел ничего очевидного. И неважно, умеет он делать умопомрачительный минет или нет, но сейчас Джим стремительно становился похожим на Шерлока, совершенно психованного.

Похоже, Джим был на грани того, чтобы расхохотаться, однако затем его взгляд упал на Джона.

\- Ох, прости, Джон. Ты совершенно прав. Мне не следовало так идти на поводу у твоего преследователя, верно?

Шерлок что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Джон стоял слишком далеко от него, чтобы расслышать.

И вообще, сейчас ему было совершенно до лампочки, кто у кого идет на поводу. Джим был…

Больше Джим не вызывал у него ощущения разлившегося в груди тепла, как и не заставлял сердце сбиваться с ритма. На его фоне уже Шерлок начинал казаться нормальным. Пятничный вечер определенно не задался.

Тем не менее, не успел Джон под благовидным предлогом уйти, как телефон Джима взорвался одной из композиций «Bee Gees».

Подобный выбор Джона определенно не впечатлил.

Сняв трубку, Джим торопливо извинился и напряженно вслушался в то, что говорил человек на другом конце провода.

\- Нет, - наконец, твердо оборвал он, решительно отсоединился и опять обернулся к Шерлоку. – Так что ты говорил?

\- Спасибо за выпивку. Все было крайне познавательно. А теперь нам с Джоном пора идти, - Шерлок встал и впервые с тех пор, как появился, посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза.

На лице Шерлока застыло выражение ужаса и отвращения. _Мольба_.

\- Мы с Джоном собирались… - начал Джим, но Джон перебил его.

\- Джим, я обязательно заглажу перед тобой свою вину, но сейчас мне нужно идти. Долг зовет.

Джим улыбнулся ему, превратившись в себя прежнего.

\- Ну что ж, очень жаль. Но я уверен, что это важно, - вид у него был чуть обиженный, но с легкой примесью надежды.

Джон не поверил ему ни на секунду.

Шерлок замер на пороге как вкопанный.

\- Сбегать сразу после секса ужас как некрасиво, но если тянуть, лучше не станет.

Вот уж помог!

\- Пока, - произнес Джон, вынул из цветочного горшка свой телефон и вышел вслед за Шерлоком.

Стоило им завернуть за угол, как Шерлок остановился, выставив перед собой раскрытую ладонь.

\- Он тебе пригодится, - и протянул Джону его собственный пистолет.

\- Не объяснишь, как у тебя оказалось мое оружие?

\- Захватил его для тебя. Ты забыл взять.

\- Естественно. Я оставил его у себя дома, потому что отправился _на свидание_.

Шерлок выглянул за угол.

\- А еще потому, что нам, скорее всего, попытаются помешать. Будь ты на задании, какой путь счел бы безопасным?

\- Смотря, как именно нам попытаются мешать. 

\- Как минимум трое вооруженных человек.

Джону отчаянно захотелось ему врезать, но что-то в голосе Шерлока заставило его мысленно взмолиться, чтобы сказанное оказалось шуткой.

\- Тогда самым правильным решением было бы найти комнату, запереться в ней и звать на помощь.

\- Он будет ждать этого. Туда могут пустить газ или поджечь ее.

\- Шерлок… - взмолился Джон.

И тут над ухом, лишая всех сомнений, взвизгнула пуля..


	8. Chapter 8

Пуля свистнула мимо, и Джон бросился к Шерлоку, закрывая его собой.

Наибольшая угроза: вниз по восточному коридору, используя сводчатую нишу для прикрытия.  
Чуть меньше: в северном коридоре никого, но там лифт…  
В котором может засесть кто угодно. В конце каждого коридора лестницы. Уйти по ним.  
Тоже опасно.

Шерлок бубнил что-то на тему того, как они стоят, но Джон пропустил все его возмущения мимо ушей. Еще две пули звонко ударили в стену напротив, а третья угодила в оконное стекло, отчего по нему веером разошлись трещины.

В точку! Прицелившись, Джон пальнул в соседнее, а следующим выстрелом разнес датчик пожарной сигнализации. Моментально вспыхнули аварийные лампы, пронзительно взвыла сирена. Оставалось надеяться, что если какие-то студенты и задержались после лекций, они постараются поскорее убраться прочь. В том, появится ли полиция или пожарные, уверенности было уже гораздо меньше – но чья-нибудь помощь оказалась бы до ужаса кстати.

Плечо задергало. Шерлок позади продолжал нести какую-то чушь, а затем сознание Джона выхватило из этого потока слова «Прикрой меня, а потом двигай следом». А затем этот психованный рванул вперед по коридору, и все, что оставалось, открыть стрельбу.

Джон отчетливо видел, как показалась чья-то рука и нацелила в Шерлока пистолет. И дальше действовал рефлекторно и моментально – в конце коридора плеснула кровь, и пистолет лязгнул об пол.

Вперед Джон бросился, едва выстрелив. Он оттолкнул Шерлока в сторону, прочь от человека в черном бронежилете, который, несмотря на ранение, выхватил нож.   
Краем глаза Джон заметил еще одну темную тень.

Блокировав удар ножом, он крутанулся, взяв охнувшего противника в захват и выставив перед собой. 

Пуля досталась «живому щиту».

Оттолкнув того в сторону, Джон откатился к дверному проему и прижался к стене. Но Шерлок, черт бы его побрал, открыл пальбу по следующему врагу. Даже не пытаясь нырнуть в прикрытие. 

Придется ему втолковать, что бездумное геройство от самоубийства, мать вашу, ничем не отличается. 

Впрочем, в следующее мгновение Шерлок был уже рядом и, вот так чудо, без единой дырки.

\- Джон, - наполовину закричал он, пытаясь перекрыть вой сирены. – Человек в конце коридора. Это Моран.

Джон крутанулся, чтобы посмотреть, и именно в этот момент свет погас и включилась система пожаротушения. Джон провел рукой по глазам, смахивая воду.

А, черт!

\- Шерлок, хрен с ним. Нам нужно сматываться.

Джон ожидал, что тот примется спорить – или снова выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, но, когда он дернул его за руку и потянул вниз по коридору, тот просто сжал его пальцы и подчинился.

Они были у лифта, когда стрелка в окошке дернулась и со звоном остановилась.

Для пожарных рановато. Скорее, еще один стрелок или какой-нибудь невезучий балбес, отправившийся узнать, что стряслось.

\- Джон, - крикнул Шерлок и указал на каменную колонну.

Они бросились туда. Едва Джон, вслед за Шерлоком, нырнул под ее надежное прикрытие, двери лифта разъехались, пожарная сирена выключилась и наступила тишина.

\- Джон, Шерлок, - окликнул до ужаса знакомый голос.

\- Майкрофт, - пробормотал Шерлок. Джон стоял сзади и лица не видел, но готов был поспорить, что тот закатил глаза.

Что же касается его самого, он облегченно вздохнул, резко наклонился вперед и обмяк, привалившись к Шерлоку.

\- Не двигайтесь, - произнес Майкрофт. – Сейчас двое бойцов с щитами зачистят коридоры…

Из лифта появились двое «голубых беретов» и направились в северный и восточный коридоры.

Когда Майкрофт Холмс шагнул на этаж, над ним возвышался купол раскрытого зонта, и льющаяся из сплинкерных головок вода аккуратно стекала с его краев на пол. Сам Майкрофт, как и всегда, оставался безукоризненно сухим.

\- Увы, но профессор Мориарти, похоже, смог покинуть здание.

\- Естественно, - фыркнул Шерлок.

Он свел лопатки, и Джон отошел чуть дальше, давая пространство и возможность предстать перед братом с обычным надменным видом.

Горящий в лифте свет придавал Майкрофту вид самый что ни на есть демонический.

\- Если бы ты только обратился к нам раньше, дорогой братец, – тогда, возможно, пес не сорвался бы с поводка.

\- Мне было необходимо убедиться. Если бы я позвонил тебе слишком рано, он узнал бы об этом.

\- Наша система не настолько проницаема.

\- И именно поэтому Себастьяну Морану удалось стать одним из ваших агентов.

На лице Майкрофта застыло изумление.

Шерлок торжествующе улыбнулся.

\- Теперь поймать Мориарти будет сложнее, но и ему будет не так просто руководить своими операциями.

\- Нет.

\- Что «нет»?

\- И то, и другое. Во-первых, я и на секунду не полагаю, что наш профессор мечтает быть пойманным. Иначе он никогда не раскрыл бы свои карты. А во-вторых, когда-нибудь мы его все же возьмем.

\- Ой ли? – Шерлок проронил это совершенно скучающим тоном, однако, и Джон, и Майкрофт прекрасно знали, что это лишь притворство.

\- Шахматы, Шерлок, шахматы. Джим объявил шах. Неужели ты думаешь, что он захочет остановиться на чем-то меньшем, чем мат? Даст ли тебе человек, подобный ему, сохранить своего короля? – Майкрофт адресовал Джону жутковатую улыбку.

\- Дайте-ка я угадаю, - пробормотал Джон. – По вашей извращенной аналогии Шерлок – ферзь.

\- Неверно. Я – гроссмейстер, - отрезал тот.

\- А, прекрати. Я согласен на коня, минимум. Король, который свою задницу прикрыть не в состоянии? _Сдурел_?

\- Скорее, пешка, которую не сумеют взять.

\- Ну раз так, то ты максимум слон.

\- Мальчишки… - вздохнул Майкрофт с донельзя утомленным видом.

Шерлок резко обернулся к брату.

\- Отправляйся домой, Майкрофт.

\- Советую тебе сделать то же самое. И воспользоваться полотенцем, - хмыкнул тот.

Волосы Шерлока промокли насквозь, но, однако, это вовсе не лишило его изящества и не превратило в потрепанное нечто.. Потяжелевшие от воды темные завитки льнули к шее, и, более того, когда снова вспыхнул свет, заставив Шерлока заморгать от неожиданности, Джона буквально заворожили срывающиеся с кончиков его ресниц сверкающие капли. И это не говоря уже о тех, что блестели на скулах…

Но тут Шерлок попытался выхватить у Майкрофта зонтик, и это положило наваждению конец.

Майкрофт, хотя и был старше и не отличался такой же скоростью реакций, умело увернулся. Сделав три шага назад, он вошел в лифт и двумя быстрыми движениями закрыл зонт, все это время не сводя глаз с младшего брата.

\- Воспользуйся лестницей, - произнес он.

\- Если кому-то и полезно пользоваться лестни… - начал Шерлок, и тут двери захлопнулись.

Сплинкеры над головой продолжали со свистом разбрызгивать воду, с улицы доносился отдаленный вой сирен, но в коридоре царила тишина. Развернувшись на каблуках, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Лицо его расслабилось, а глаза смотрели торжествующе.

\- Я в тебе не ошибся.

\- Что?

Но Шерлок и не подумал ответить, направившись прочь с лестничной клетки в конце коридора.

\- И куда ты намылился?

Шерлок распахнул дверь.

\- К тебе домой. Туда ближе.

\- Подожди. Что? Нет. Как это ко мне?

Но ответа Джон так и не получил: Шерлок уже миновал первый пролет.

 

Поездка до дома не слишком отличалась от тех, что уже выпадали на долю Джона. Например, несмотря на переполнявший его кровь адреналин, он был рад, что остался в живых. Ни он, ни Шерлок не получили ни царапины. При этом Джон прекрасно понимал, что один человек погиб. Отнятая жизнь есть отнятая жизнь, плохой был человек или хороший. Так что это веская причина хранить молчание.

А еще и Джим. Джим, кто бы мог подумать? Ненавидеть его было сложно. Скорее, Джон был разочарован до крайности. В конце концов, разве может кто-то в здравом уме возненавидеть другого человека меньше, чем за сутки?

Пора бы уже прекратить раздумывать об одном и том же.

Молчание Шерлока наверняка было вызвано совершенно иными причинами. Первые две минуты их совместной поездки в такси все его внимание было сосредоточено на телефоне. Джон заметил фотографию северного сада и список студентов Королевского колледжа, но затем Шерлок переключился на сообщения и, напечатав, очевидно, все, что только мог, подтянул колени к груди (не самая удобная поза для поездки в такси) и невидящим взглядом уставился на проплывающие за окном улицы.

И только когда они оказались в квартире Джона, Шерлок, казалось, снова ожил, принявшись бесшумно расхаживать по всему дому, открывать и вновь захлопывать книги, развинчивать подставки для ламп и ощупывать половицы.

\- Мог бы просто спросить, - заметил Джон, растянувшись на диване.

\- Я пытаюсь найти прослушку, - не останавливаясь, бросил Шерлок и с подозрением уставился на вентиляционную решетку в стене.

\- Подними серый камень в той дурацкой скульптуре в углу. Рядом увидишь зеленый провод, идущий к розетке в южной стене – он точно не часть стандартной электропроводки. Видеонаблюдение ведется через это зеркало, - Джон указал на собственное отражение.

Шерлок повернулся к нему, и Джон широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты их оставил.

\- «Поиграл» с парочкой, но вполне логично, что правительство не оставило без внимания агента в отставке. Скрывать мне нечего, так пусть себе следят.

\- А как же право на личную жизнь?

Ну надо же, этому позеру внезапно потребовалось уединение – и это в чужом доме. Сомнительно.

\- Шерлок, что происходит? Расскажи мне.

\- Я хочу чаю.

И, к удивлению Джона, Шерлок прошел в его кухню, налил чайник и зажег конфорку. 

Джона охватило беспокойство. В любой момент Шерлок мог выкинуть какой угодно фокус – или, что еще хуже, обмануть его или устроить очередной опыт.

\- Это из-за Джима? – попытался выяснить Джон.

\- Спрашиваешь, не из-за _Джима_ ли это? – рывком повернулся к нему Шерлок.

\- Я бы извинился, но откуда мне было знать, что он – мистер Зло?

\- Не из-за него, по крайней мере, не впрямую. Точнее, - Шерлок издал полный отвращения звук, - не должно быть из-за него. Потому что, если бы все дело было в тебе и в нем, это означало бы _сантименты_ , а мне всегда удавалось сохранять отстраненность. Удерживаться от чувств. А потом появился ты – я ведь говорил, что ты станешь помехой?

\- Говорил, - согласился Джон, но Шерлок продолжил, не обратив на его слова никакого внимания. (Очевидно, вопрос был чисто риторическим.)

\- Потому что ничего подобного не должно было произойти. Мое тело не должно было предать меня. Ты должен был оставаться пешкой на шахматной доске. Да, интересной. Но никак не отвлекающей от партии.

Джону не удалось удержаться от того, чтобы внимательно осмотреть Шерлока в поисках видимых признаков упомянутого «телесного предательства», но тот встал вполоборота, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, так что Джон ничего не мог поделать с желанием как-то его успокоить.

\- Мы только и делаем, что ссоримся. И влипаем в неприятности. Естественно, это отвлекает.

\- Нет, я неверно выразился. «Отвлекаешь» – слишком мягкое слово.

\- Выбешиваю? 

\- Поглощаешь.

Едва договорив, Шерлок схватил деревянную лопаточку и швырнул ее в Джона.

Подобного ребячества Джон никак не ожидал, так что «метательный снаряд» невозбранно угодил ему по руке.

\- Ты чего!

\- Тебе доставалось и хуже, - прорычал Шерлок – и вслед за тем в Джона полетел целый град предметов: ложечка для сахара, вилка, нож для масла, снова ложка для сахара и ( _он вконец сдурел?_ ) столовый нож.

Джон успел выставить перед собой стул вместо щита, а затем поступил самым логичным образом – сам бросился в атаку.

Его «Что за хрень у те…» захлебнулось само собой, когда Шерлок влепил ему в глаз перезрелый банан. И раздавил.

Понятно. Добряку-Джону тут делать нечего.

Проморгавшись от этикетки «Fyffes», Джон обернул кулак кухонным полотенцем и ткнул Шерлока под подбородок.

Послышался гортанный вскрик, а затем Шерлок вспомнил, что у него есть еще и ноги. И с размаху вдавил подошву в ступню Джона. 

И – да, это больно, вашу мать, но не менее больно тому, кому вцепляются в волосы. Собственно, именно поэтому военная стрижка такая короткая, а вот сграбастать Шерлока за пышную шевелюру как раз проще простого. 

Шерлок зашарил у себя за спиной по столу, и внезапно их обоих окатило каким-то белым порошком. Мерзавец дотянулся до сахарной пудры.

Ну уж нет, больше Джон этому тощему засранцу не спустит. Он повалил Шерлока на пол, и они проехали по плитке еще целый фут. Что-то больно оцарапало Джону ухо.

Он надавил на запястье Шерлока, а, поскольку корпус у него был куда массивней, стоило ему навалиться как следует, как Шерлок оказался повержен, придавленный к полу всем его весом.

Однако Шерлок оказался не настолько обездвижен, чтобы не суметь податься вперед и провести языком по нижней губе Джона.

Вовсе не торопливо. Медленно и влажно. 

_Черт._

\- Нет, - возразил Джон, боднув его в лоб и отворачивая лицо.

\- Но ты этого хочешь. 

Шерлок тяжело дышал, на его коже выступил пот – и, да, он был прав, но…

\- Так не пойдет.

Шерлок попытался поцеловать его еще раз, но на этот раз это больше походило на укус.

\- Я хочу знать, как все будет. Мне нужно узнать.

\- Абсолютно и категорически нет. Я тебе не какая-то там гипотеза. Не позволю я тебе управлять переменными. Никакого «снова».

На этот раз Шерлок затих и, в конце концов, до него дошло. Джон говорил серьезно. Обойдется Шерлок без своих чертовых игр.

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - внезапно сообщил тот. – Это все, о чем я могу думать. Это раздражает. Это скучно. Но стоит мне увидеть, как ты нагибаешься, и хочется тебе вставить.

А может и нет.

Похоже, у него отвалилась челюсть. Так или иначе, Шерлок тут же воспользовался шансом, чтобы приникнуть к его губам, провести по нижней языком, чуть ощутимо сомкнуть на ней зубы, а затем – вот же соблазнитель гребаный – пощекотать кончик его языка своим.

\- Шерлок, - возмутился он, а тот тем временем перешел к неторопливым поцелуям. Это было просто подло. Казалось, он пытается таким образом наложить заклятие, вынуждающее Джона больше никогда ему не возражать, а лишь соглашаться на все, шепча бесконечное _да, сэр, да, да_.

Но нет… нет… все должно быть совершенно наоборот.

\- Шшш… - успокаивающе прошептал Шерлок, пытаясь ослабить хватку Джона на своих запястьях. – Расслабься.

Джон почувствовал острую необходимость внести ясность.

\- Ты меня не трахнешь, - произнес он и вновь сжал пальцы на запястье Шерлока. – Я сверху.

\- Вздор. Сверху я.

\- Кто сильнее, тот и прав. А сейчас сильнее я.

Застыв неподвижно, Шерлок захлопнул рот, лязгнув зубами.

\- Я выше.

\- А у меня член больше, - фыркнул Джон.

\- Толще. Длина сопоставима.

\- Тебе понравится.

И, взяв Шерлока за подбородок, Джон горячо поцеловал его.

Лежащий под ним Шерлок перестал извиваться и вроде как затих. И чем яростнее целовал его Джон – чем настойчивее становились его язык и зубы – тем податливее становился Шерлок.

И вот тогда Джон понял все. Ложки. Ножи. Их противостояние.

\- Тебе нравится, когда я с тобой дерусь, - Джон заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты от этого тащишься?

\- Иди ты в задницу, - выпалил Шерлок.

Ну точно. Абсолютно, совершенно точно.

\- Тащишься, и еще как.

\- Вовсе нет, - запротестовал Шерлок, но скорее выдохнул, чем произнес это, в то время как его зрачки расширились, а губы и шея раскраснелись от поцелуев.

Джон скатился с него. Шерлок, освобожденный от хватки, одним движением поднялся на ноги – зря старался, но именно это и было Джону нужно.

Затем Шерлок попытался его толкнуть, но Джон, поймав его руку, вывернул ее и обхватил из-за плеча шею так, что Шерлока шатнуло назад, после чего прижал его к холодильнику. Теперь дотянуться до его ремня, пуговиц и молнии было проще некуда.

Шерлок как следует вмазал ему по челюсти. Сперва раз, затем другой. Потом последовал подлый удар по больному плечу.

Но стоило Джону высвободить его член и сомкнуть на нем пальцы, как Шерлок вцепился в ручку холодильника, его шея выгнулась, а затем он резко наклонил голову и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Он целовал его с жаром, а сила, с которой язык проник ему в рот, ни в чем не уступала той, что Шерлок продемонстрировал ранее, вот только рука на члене была сухой, так что мгновение спустя Джон вслепую нашарил на тумбочке бутыль с маслом, по-простому опрокинул ее на бок и повозил пальцами в образовавшейся лужице. 

После примерно пяти скользящих движений Шерлок уже весь обмяк, навалившись на него, и если бы Джон не был к этому готов, они бы уже рухнули на пол, что было бы совершенно некстати. У Джона совершенно другие планы. 

Шерлок высокий, как каланча и костлявый, так что доволочь его до кухонного стола – та еще задачка.

Но тем приятней опрокинуть его на спину.

\- Ты не… Это я буду… - Шерлок попытался оттолкнуть его локтем, но из-за того, что у него явно темнело в глазах, промазал. Опрокинуть его обратно было легче легкого.

Так же просто, как стащить с него рубашку, обнажая грудь с бледно-розовыми сосками. В тот раз Джон не уделил им должного внимания – теперь же он, о Боже, он буквально заставил себя двинуться выше, к этой шее. Чертовски изящной, как и следовало ожидать. Когда Джон принялся посасывать ее, с губ Шерлока сорвался глубокий стон, от которого рука сама метнулась и потянула за язычок молнии на джинсах. Шерлок вновь попытался его оттолкнуть, но затем Джон провел языком по головке его восхитительного члена, сумев этим полностью отвлечь на добрых двадцать секунд.

Как раз хватило, чтобы набрать в руку еще масла и ввести внутрь палец.

Шерлок протестующе зарычал и тут же заткнулся, а затем застонал в неприкрытом удовольствии. 

Джон продолжал трахать его пальцем. У него самого стояло уже до ломоты, на члене выступил предъэякулят, и то, что он терся о бедро Шерлока, распаляло только сильней.

Он протолкнул второй палец. Шерлок широко распахнул глаза. Его член дернулся, прижавшись к животу, да и вообще он выглядел соблазнительно до чертиков, но Джону необходимо было быть уверенным.

\- Скажи «да», черт тебя возьми, - прошипел он. – Мне нужно услышать «да».

\- Я… - Шерлок втянул в себя глоток воздуха. - Не так.

\- Скажи «да».

И тут Шерлок его толкнул. С совершенно неожиданной силой. Настолько резко, что Джон плюхнулся на задницу, а палец его выскользнул из Шерлока, что наверняка было неприятно – кажется, Джон его царапнул.

Но Шерлок не собирался терять времени даром. Перекинув ногу через Джона, он крепко стиснул его подбородок и поцеловал, а его задница… дразняще коснулась члена Джона. Это было уж точно не случайно, так что Джон, в общем даже оказался почти готов к дальнейшему. А именно к тому, что Шерлок отстранился, обхватил его пальцами, а затем – ох, черт, до чего же хорошо! – раздвинул свои ягодицы и опустился на него.

\- Сказал же, что это я тебя трахну, - произнес он.

\- Ладно, - ответил Джон, страшно гордясь, что смог вообще выдать хоть два слога, поскольку все, до чего ему было дело: чтобы Шерлок продолжал двигаться.

\- Я победил, - Шерлок выгнул спину. _Горячий. Скользкий. Твою ж мать._

\- Мы оба победили. Тут нет проигравших.

Да разве возможно иное? Джон крепко стискивал совершенно потрясающую задницу, опускавшуюся и поднимавшуюся на его члене. Член Шерлока соблазнительно покачивался. Джон совершенно не предполагал, что будет вот так. Он понятия не имел, чего, собственно, ожидал, но прямо сейчас все было абсолютно идеально.

Шерлок неловко тряхнул головой.

\- Нет, если кончишь первым, победа моя.

Сам соблазн и совершенство.

\- Ну значит, будут первое и второе место, - Джон обхватил член Шерлока и принялся с силой скользить по нему рукой.

На данном этапе это было несколько затруднительно, потому что Джону приходилось вести войну на два фронта, а все тактические маневры начали теряться в тумане. Яички поджались, и он оказался на грани… на самой грани…

Шерлок прекрасно это видел. Он задвигался все быстрее и быстрее с видом крайней решимости, но Джон не сдавался, продолжая ласкать член Шерлока в прежнем ритме.

И тут ни с того, ни с сего Шерлок… ему вмазал. 

И Джон тут же кончил.

То, что у него есть руки, просто вылетело из головы.

Он растянулся на полу, любуясь парящими в пространстве звездами и льющимся из океана глубоким алым светом, и тут Шерлок подполз к нему, ткнувшись членом в щеку.

Ну и наглец.

И тут Джон вспомнил, что у него есть незаконченное дело.

В общем, он опрокинул Шерлока и взял его в рот. На языке был вкус оливкового масла - вполне терпимо, - но Шерлок был почти готов – балансировал на самой грани – так что когда Джон втянул щеки раз, другой, яички Шерлока напряглись, и тогда ощутился еще один вкус: горьковатый и белковый.

И к нему-то Джон оказался не готов. В итоге он просто сплюнул – немногим лучше, чем если бы все-таки проглотил, но какая разница? 

Не спуская глаз с Джона, Шерлок рассмеялся, а затем и вовсе едва не захихикал, растянувшись на полу, точно расслабленный, размякший ангел.

И отпускать этого ангела не хотелось совершенно. Взяв Шерлока за руку, Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Пошли в постель.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Джон не был уверен, как именно интерпретировать этот взгляд.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что диван - дрянь.

И это оказались правильные слова. Шерлок пошел следом.

 

Когда Джон проснулся следующим утром, Шерлока уже не было, а на прикроватном столике лежала записка.

_Отправился за ним._

Джон со вздохом скомкал бумагу.

Телефон остался на столе в кухне. Джон как раз собирался набрать Шерлока, когда раздался сигнал входящего сообщения. В присланном СМС обнаружилось фото.

Связанный Билл Мюррей с приставленным к голове пистолетом.

 _У тебя ровно сутки,_ гласила подпись.


	9. Chapter 9

Джон глубоко вдохнул. Паникой Биллу не помочь. Идиотом он не был и прекрасно понимал, что того сделали наживкой в ловушке с тысячью подвохов. Чтобы благополучно выбраться оттуда, необходимо сохранять спокойствие. Ему нужно выяснить «где», «когда» и «как». И, если честно, ему нужен Шерлок.

Нет. Шерлок ему не нужен.

Ладно, в какой-то степени он _хочет_ , чтобы Шерлок был рядом.

Пусть даже засранец испарился, не дождавшись, когда Джон проснется.

Хотя потрудился оставить записку. Учитывая Шерлока, такое вполне можно было приравнять к любовному посланию.

Стоп, а ну сосредоточься. _Билл_.

Достав телефон, Джон внимательно изучил фотографию. Билл стоял, развернувшись к объективу боком. Из носа у него текла кровь, а под левым глазом вспух лиловый синяк, но взгляд оставался таким же ясным и чистым, как и всегда. Прижатый к затылку пистолет был направлен сверху вниз и утыкался точно в мозговой ствол.

Державшую пистолет руку испещряли шрамы, кожа была грубой, а вот на костяшках пальцев не виднелось ни единого волоска. 

Сэм.

Поверить невозможно. Конечно, ему всегда была свойственна некая жестокость, но то же самое можно сказать и про большинство военных. Возвращение домой никогда не давалось легко: мешали ПТСР, полный разброд чувств, но все как-то справлялись. Находили какие-то способы приспособиться. Спускали пар в регби или «стрелялках», находили соответствующую складу характера работу – в полиции или частных охранных структурах. То, что ты адреналиновый наркоман вовсе не значит, что можно предавать страну и близких. 

Или своих. Своих - никогда.

Вот только то задание… Городок к северу от Келлара считался безопасным. Однако разведка сообщила, что один из местных политиков тайно снабжает мятежников деньгами и оружием. Доказательством послужила взорвавшаяся на обочине дороги бомба.

Предателя следовало уничтожить, но его смерть должна была выглядеть естественной. Религиозные распри среди правительства этого городка и так были уж слишком острыми.

Сэму, способному проникнуть куда угодно совершенно бесшумно, поручили захватить цель, одурманив его транквилизаторами, прежде чем тот успеет пискнуть, и ввести яд. Джон должен был находиться рядом на случай, если понадобиться его заменить, а также убедиться, что «клиент мертв».

Но, когда Джон проскользнул в комнату, клиент вовсе не находился под воздействием наркотиков. Его глаза были расширены от ужаса, а Сэм, удерживая его, медленно вводил иглу ему в запястье. Такая смерть была бы поистине ужасна – без вариантов, а лицо Сэма – искаженное лютой ненавистью и застывшей на губах глумливой улыбкой – не имело ничего общего с человеческим.

Позади Джона с мягким щелчком захлопнулась дверь. Сэм напрягся, осознав, что Джон рядом. А в следующее мгновение поршень втолкнул содержимое шприца в вену.

\- Я… знаю, что зря так поступил. Что нужно было сперва ввести наркотик. Я кретин. Но ты бы слышал, что эта тварь мне наговорила. Я просто вышел из себя, - оправдывался Сэм позже.

Джон тогда спустил дело на тормоза. Сэм был молод, мозги у него еще не успели встать на место. Ну а Джон привык считать людей лучше, чем они есть. .

Но теперь, если вспомнить…

Джон переслал сообщение и фотографию Шерлоку.

И принялся ждать.

Через пять минут он прокрутил экран, обнаружив только вчерашние сообщения, те самые, что отправил ему Шерлок – и еще одно, от Джима.

_Джон. Никуда не ходи.  
Не смей никуда ходить.  
И это не идиотская ревность. - ШХ_

_Ты в опасности. - ШХ_

_Не пей чай. - ШХ_

_Что бы он тебе ни предложил, не пей. - ШХ_

_Он пытается опутать тебя своей паутиной.  
Не дай ему это сделать. - ШХ_

_Я за дверью.  
Прошу тебя. - ШХ_

_Шерлок, Шерлок. Откуда такой страх?  
Паутины ткут отнюдь не все пауки.  
С другой стороны, наверно, только некоторые   
из них лакомятся своими дружками,  
но сперва мы всегда устраиваем игры, верно?_

Джон невольно вздрогнул. Здесь не было ничего такого уж жуткого, и все же…

Следом он проверил ноутбук. Никаких писем. Джон прикинул свои возможности. Может, дома у Билла остались какие-нибудь зацепки… Возможно, если он туда съездит, то найдет что-нибудь.

От Шерлока все так же не было ни слуху, ни духу.

И тут Джон увидел еще один номер. Майкрофт.

Плюнув, Джон принялся печатать. «Доброе утро. Похоже, одного из ваших агентов похитили…»

Он даже не успел нажать на «отправить», как зеркало в гостиной засветилось, но, вместо отражения камина в нем возник Майкрофт Холмс, довольно запыхавшийся на вид.

Джон поспешно прикрылся подушкой, поскольку одеться дальше трусов так и не удосужился. 

\- И вам доброе утро, доктор Ватсон, - улыбнулся Майкрофт так, словно они сидели за чинным завтраком, а не общались через какое-то подобие безапелляционно включившегося прямо в доме Скайпа версии для правительства.

\- Похоже, это Мориарти. Билл у него.

\- Мы в курсе, - Майкрофт соединил вместе кончики пальцев.

\- И?

\- И нам нужна ваша помощь. Необходимо вытащить Билла Мюррея и, что более важно, остановить моего брата.

\- Где сейчас Шерлок?

\- Танцует на канате, натянутом над пропастью с бурлящей лавой.

Ну, Шерлок достаточно изворотлив, подумал Джон, но, все же, дело весьма _опасное_. 

\- Он выслеживает Мориарти. Оставил мне записку, но больше там ни слова. Он уже близко подобрался?

\- Если только под «близко подобрался» вы подразумеваете «угодил в паутину».

\- Так почему бы вам не помочь ему вырваться?

Майкрофт нахмурился.

\- Если сойтись с Мориарти один на один, обнаружишь, что в его сети попадаются даже самые крупные насекомые.

Аналогии с пауком уже начали бесить. 

\- Выходит, вы понятия не имеете, что творится, и проще послать меня. Вас понял. Куда отправляться?

Майкрофт приподнял зонт и принялся изучать примечательно толстую рукоять так, словно она сделалась безмерно интересной.

\- Ваш проводник прибудет с минуты на минуту.

Позади Джона раздался стук в дверь.

\- А вот и она. Удачи, доктор Ватсон.

Экран погас, и Джон уставился в собственное отражение.

Когда он открыл дверь, его взору предстали алые губы и кожаная мини-юбка.

\- Поиграем? – Ирен Адлер щелкнула стеком по обтягивающей ее бедро коже.

И рассмеялась при виде его гримасы.

 

Они направляются в загородное поместье. Это все, что ему сообщили. У Джона был с собой пистолет, под толстым свитером скрывался нож, а на бедре был закреплен небольшой ножик. Тем не менее, сидя в машине напротив Ирен, он чувствовал себя совершенно голым.

Когда Ирен не заваливала его вопросами, она, казалось, была вполне способна расчленить его на составляющие взглядом.

\- И что в тебе такого? – вслух спросила она. – Он тебя не убил. А то, как смотрит на тебя Шерлок Холмс, как расширяются его зрачки, точно под увеличительными очками – загадка.

\- А ты любишь загадки, - голос Джона прозвучал слегка вяло.

Однако Ирен откинулась назад и закинула ногу на ногу.

\- Эта театральщина не для тебя. Ты такой сдержанный. На вид добряк… и ты врач. Настоящий. Не какой-то там повернутый на боли псих, да еще и военный. Стреляешь, не колеблясь, - замолчав, она улыбнулась и прикусила ноготь на большом пальце. – Или, может, я просто недостаточно тебя распробовала. Может, ты действительно любишь боль.

\- Если мне не изменяет память, на нашем последнем тесте ты провалилась.

Ее улыбка исчезла, как не бывало.

\- Просто Шерлок помешал. Я бы уколола тебя той шпилькой, и конец вечеру.

Ее убежденность в собственных силах была прочной, как сталь, но Джон знал, что она вовсе не уверена. Как и Шерлок, она пыталась раскусить его. Найти трещинку.

\- Так почему же старший Холмс спустил тебя с поводка?

Ирен подалась вперед.

\- Потому что я знаю, где папочка прячет игрушки.

\- С чего бы это Майкрофту быть уверенным, что ты не убежишь обратно к «папочке»?

Ирен склонила голову на один бок, потом на другой. Ощутимо щелкнули позвонки.

\- Потому что он знает, что его набор услуг мне больше по вкусу.

\- Больше театральщины?

Скрестив пальцы, она по-кошачьи улыбнулась.

\- Переплюнуть Джеймса Мориарти в любви к театральным эффектам никому не по силам. 

\- Ага, знаю.

\- О, что за свет мелькает в том окне?*

\- Нет ничего более зрелищного, чем хорошенько его отметелить. Майкрофт дал тебе шанс отомстить.

На лице Ирен появилась искренняя улыбка.

\- Угадал. Умница. 

\- Ну так скажи, что мне нужно сделать.

\- Остаться в живых, - ответила она.

Вот уж помогла.

Снаружи под колесами машины загрохотала старая, выложенная брусчаткой подъездная дорожка.

 

Машина подкатила к краю густого парка и там остановилась. Очевидно, он и являлся целью их путешествия, потому что, стоило Ирен выбраться наружу, как автомобиль развернулся и уехал.

Джон уже собрался спросить, что они здесь делают, как ему в макушку прилетела сосновая шишка.

Он посмотрел наверх.

На дереве сидел Шерлок.

Бурлящая лава и канаты? Скорее уж тонкие ветки и сосновая смола.

Смотрящий на них Шерлок до жути напомнил кота, который ловко вскарабкался на дерево, а вот добывать его оттуда придется пожарной команде. 

Впрочем, к его чести, он не упал – на землю, хотя и ощутимо приложился подбородком о шишковатый, напоминающий луковицу нарост на суку. Оказавшись на самой нижней ветке, он бросил Джону бинокль. Тот попал прямо в грудь, так что пришлось извернуться, чтобы перебросить его Ирен. Джон едва успел освободить руки и поймать Шерлока, который прыгнул почти тут же.

В общем, в следующее мгновенье он уже держал в охапке консультирующего детектива.

\- Ты не ответил на мое сообщение, - с укором заметил Джон.

\- А ты не должен был сюда являться, - Шерлок уставился на его губы.

\- У них Билл. Ты всерьез считал, что я не явлюсь?

\- Знал, что захочешь, но не предвидел, что воспользуешься помощью со стороны, - он метнул на Ирен чуть раздраженный взгляд и вновь посмотрел на Джона. – Отправляйся домой.

\- Смешно.

Шерлок все еще сжимал его плечи крепче, чем то было необходимо. Его подбородок пересекала темная полоска древесного сока, в волосах запуталась хвоя. И он бы без пальто. Оглянувшись, Джон увидел, что оно, аккуратно сложенное, лежит на одном из мощных выступающих корней. Вот пижон!

\- Что? – во взгляде Шерлока мелькнула настороженность.

Но ответила ему Ирен.

\- Ого, мальчики, да вы, похоже, просто крышесносно друг друга отымели. Тестостероном прямо-таки разит. Пара минут в запасе есть, так что если поторопитесь…- и подмигнула.

Шерлок, не спуская глаз с Ирен, выпустил плечи Джона и, шагнув в сторону, подобрал пальто.

\- К настоящему моменту к дому подъехали авторефрижератор и две легковушки с тонированными стеклами. Я убежден, что в рефрижераторе доставили только оборудование, но в вот в машинах приехали наш профессор, а следом Себастьян Моран. Полагаю, они ждут нас.

\- А может все же по-быстренькому? - поджав губы, протянула Ирен и сжала зубами кончик стека. – Мы тут с Джоном обсуждали, что у него нет никаких талантов к театральным представлениям, но, готова поспорить, для тебя он расстарается. Я бы с удовольствием помогла, если что.

Шерлок не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

\- Джон, на заборе установлены камеры, а на открытой для доступа лесной территории в случайном порядке размещены датчики движения.

Джон кивнул.

\- То есть… по твоим словам выходит, что пробраться в усадьбу незамеченным невозможно. - И до ночи выжидать тоже нельзя. Джон готов биться об заклад, что тогда где угодно могут выставить патруль, да и кто знает, что станет с Биллом за это время?

\- Нам придется вывести датчики из строя, - произнес Шерлок.

\- А я-то надеялась, что мы просто и старомодно постучимся в дверь, - Ирен уперлась руками в бедра.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- По-моему запускать тревогу, напоровшись на датчик движения, нам меньше всего надо, нет?

\- Наоборот, - покачал головой Шерлок.

\- То есть?

Порывшись в пальто, тот извлек довольно отвратно пахнущий мешочек, в котором вполне могли оказаться останки какого-нибудь сбитого на дороге животного.

Да уж, удивляться ничему не стоит.

\- Мы что, отвлечем их на тухлятину?

\- Наши цели – Милашка и Глупышка, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- Судя по именам, девочки в моем вкусе, - хихикнула Ирен.

\- Ты имеешь в виду собак, да? – Джон сильно сомневался, что содержимое мешочка Шерлока покажется девицам во вкусе Ирен привлекательным.

\- Бордер-колли и гончая, если быть точным, - широко ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

 

Едва подул ветер, Шерлок развязал мешок, и тут же появились собаки. Поскольку у Гарри была аллергия, Джон рос без домашних животных, но ему всегда хотелось завести настоящего пса. Вот, к примеру, Милашка оказалась настоящей красоткой, терпеливо ожидавшей, уставившись на Джона большими умильными глазами, пока тот бросит ей кусок отбивной.

Следующие пять минут Шерлок, Джон и Ирен по очереди кидали псам мясо, а те его ловили. А датчики движения наверняка сходили с ума.

Через шесть минут появился охранник. Шерлок, благодаря биноклю, заблаговременно его засек, так что к его приходу они надежно спрятались. Тем не менее, собаки по-прежнему носились по полю в поисках обрезков мяса. Стоило охраннику приблизиться, как они принялись нарезать вокруг него круги, что весьма впечатлило Джона. Как будто они точно знали, что этот здоровяк представляет собой угрозу, и пытались увести его подальше от Джона, Шерлока и Ирен.

\- А ну пошли! – завопил охранник, замахиваясь, чтобы пнуть псов.

В ответ раздался взрыв лая.

Но затем здоровяк вынул из кобуры пистолет.

В следующее мгновение пистолет Джона был уже у него в руках, но Шерлок толкнул ствол и покачал головой.

И действительно, охранник издал еще один рык и тяжело затопал обратно к усадьбе.

\- Тупые шавки.

После того как склон опустел, Милашка и Глупышка вернулись обратно. Шерлок отдал им остатки мяса, хотя Джону показалось, что Глупышка получил больше. Было такое впечатление, что некрупная гончая особенно пришлась ему по душе, так что Шерлок даже позволил ей облизать себе пальцы, еще пахнувшие угощением. Джону решил, что в детстве у него была охотничья собака.

Тем не менее, Шерлок выпрямился.

\- Нам нужно поторопиться.

 

Дом располагался посреди тщательно ухоженного сада. Над живыми изгородями возвышались топиарии авангардных форм. Небольшие гирлянды самшита обрамляли розы, статуи в классическом стиле и фонтаны. Вся каменная кладка оказалась единого, золотистого, как мед, цвета. Редкость, скорее всего. Как у врача, у Джона имелись обеспеченные друзья, но одно дело – состоятельность, а совсем другое – вот это. 

Напарники, казалось, едва ли отметили окружение, за исключением мимолетом отпущенного Ирен замечания насчет беспорядочно обнаженных бюстов. На самом деле, пока они двигались к восточной стене, Шерлок преспокойно топтал цветы, не уделяя данному факту ни малейшего внимания.

\- Джон, - велел он. – Ты влезешь внутрь прямо через это окно. Я заберусь на балкон наверху… а ты… - он взглянул на Ирен.

\- Я проберусь мимо оранжерей и посмотрю, не получится ли проникнуть в комнату охраны, - улыбнулась та в ответ.

\- Не подними тревоги, - ответил Шерлок.

Ирен нетерпеливо фыркнула.

\- Вообще-то я собиралась украсть форму. И потом… в комнате охраны я когда-то прекрасно устраивалась. Нужно только волосы распустить.

Джон вздрогнул, когда увидел, что прическу Ирен поддерживает не одна, а четыре шпильки.

Шерлок, напротив, остался этим доволен.

\- Возиться некогда. И да, Джон, вытащить отсюда Билла не является твоей главной задачей. Приоритет – всадить пулю в лоб Себастьяну Морану.

\- А что насчет Мориарти? – спросил Джон.

\- Его предоставь мне, - сказано это было таким зловещим тоном, что ни Джон, ни Ирен не ощутили желания возразить.

 

Помещение, куда он попал, Джон счел старым крылом для прислуги. Перекладины хлипкой железной кровати без матраса укрывал слой пыли. По углам с потолка свешивалась паутина, а у южной стены стоял полуразвалившийся сервант с треснувшим зеркалом. Выглянув в коридор, он не услышал ни звука. Итак, на счет десять.

Мысленный отсчет дошел только до семи, когда Джон различил осторожные шаги. 

Отшатнувшись от двери, он затаил дыхание и вытащил крошечное ручное зеркальце.

В конце коридора никого не было, но Джон различил тень на стене.

Тень двигалась.

А потом на улице поднялся ветер. Ветви дерева за окном затрепетали, и, прежде чем Джон успел спрятать зеркало, луч света отразился от него неестественной вспышкой.

Шаги начали приближаться.

Если это Сэм, то бить ножом нужно понизу. Скорость реакции у них обоих сейчас одинаковая, тем более что эффекта неожиданности противник оказался лишен. Войдя, Сэм нанесет низкий удар, особенно если он не уверен, кто находится в комнате. Знай он, что это Джон, он не пошел бы по коридору. Просто подождал, пока тот сам выйдет к нему. 

Но, стоило прислушаться к шагам, как половицы застонали под слишком большим весом.

Не Сэм. Другой охранник. Джон вытащил нож.

Дверь толчком распахнулась, но Джон продолжал ждать.

Раз. Два.

Мужчина ворвался в комнату, но Джон уже оказался позади него и чиркнул лезвием по горлу, свободной рукой выхватывая у противника пистолет. 

Покончив с этим, он уложил тело на раму кровати.

Прислушался.

Все чисто.

Свернув влево, Джон направился к лестнице. Шерлок проберется внутрь с верхнего балкона, но он поставил бы что угодно на то, что Билла будут держать в подвале. Внизу от лестницы ответвлялся еще одни небольшой коридор. Джон перегнулся через перила, чтобы увидеть, когда появится еще один охранник.

В отличие от предыдущего, этот производил жуткий шум и имел очень скучающий вид. Но пистолет держал явно опытной рукой.

Джон подождал, пока он повернется к нему спиной, а затем быстро и бесшумно соскользнул с перил и сделал два шага. Все, что успел охранник, это сдавленно пискнуть. Джон спрятал его в шкафу для хранения щеток.

Дверь в подвал располагалась в конце выложенной зеленым кафелем кухни у подножия небольшой лестницы. С другой стороны всю стену занимали консервы с фруктами.

Обогнув нижнюю ступень, Джон вытащил свое зеркальце и тут услышал тихий щелчок.

В шею что-то впилось.

Джон потянулся к больному месту, и его пальцы наткнулись на пластиковый дротик. На игле была кровь и что-то маслянистое.

Развернувшись, он вскинул пистолет, но пальцы начали дрожать. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась покалывающая волна онемения.

Пистолет выпал из пальцев, и в тот же самый миг стена с полками справа распахнулась – потайная ниша – и оттуда шагнул Сэм.

\- Джонни, Джонни, я так надеялся, что ты появишься.

Джон не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, хотя пистолет лежал прямо под ногами. Хуже того, его начало шатать. Он заваливался вперед и уже приготовился к боли.

Но Сэм его перехватил.

\- Неужели ты думал, я дам тебе упасть?

Язык не слушался.

\- Хотя, может, ты и не ошибся, - Сэм толкнул его назад.

Вместо того чтобы удариться о каменный пол, Джон врезался головой в дверь, но это оказалось ненамного лучше. Перед глазами замелькали белые и черные пятна. Слева послышался звон бьющегося стекла – вероятно, он разбил одну из банок с консервированными фруктами. Когда кувыркание прекратилось и Джон замер, его локоть, пульсирующий от боли, оказался намертво зажат под телом, а в ладонь впились осколки стекла.

Плечи сжали чужие пальцы, приподнимая его на один уровень с лицом Сэма.

\- Это тебе за то, что трахнул в рот моего парня.

Сэм улыбнулся, и эта жестокая улыбка была слишком похожа на другую, которую Джон помнил чересчур хорошо.

А затем в висок предсказуемо врезался кулак.

____________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* Цитата из «Ромео и Джульетты» У. Шекспира_

_**Акт 2, сцена 2**  
Сад Капулетти.  
Входит Ромео._

_**Ромео** _

_Над раной шутит тот, кто не был ранен._

_(Джульетта появляется в окне наверху.)_

_Но что за свет мелькает в том окне?  
Там золотой восток; Джульетта - солнце!  
(перевод А. Радловой)_


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Джон пришел в себя, в голове пульсировала боль, а перед глазами стояла радуга. Сфокусировать взгляд удалось только через минуту. К тому времени он уже понял, что руки заведены за спину и скованы наручниками позади колонны, а ноги связаны. Холодной тяжести ножа на боку больше не ощущалось, но закрепленный у бедра пластырем маленький клинок остался на месте. Хорошо.

А вот что плохо, что напротив сидел Билл.

А позади Билла стоял Джим. Сэма видно нигде не было.

Положив руки Биллу на плечи, Джим посмотрел на Джона.

\- Наш славный доктор очнулся. Наверно, больно. Себастьян, как правило, слишком уж усердствует с пленными. Правда, тебя, Джон, я велел не бить – хоть он и не послушал. Дважды, верно? Не переживай, все обойдется. Ты неплохо выглядишь, - Джим подмигнул.

Джон пошевелил губами. Онемение пока не прошло, но, по крайней мере, взгляд у него был достаточно выразительным.

\- Прости, дружище. Я не хотел тебя впутывать, - мрачно глянул на него Билл.

\- _Ты_ здесь не при чем.

\- Меня использовали, как наживку, - голос Билла сорвался на рычание.

\- Ох, только не надо аналогий с рыбалкой, - простонал Джим, взмахом руки рассекая воздух. – В конце концов, зачем сидеть и ждать, когда можно взять эхолот помощней и гарпун? – и рассмеялся.

Билла хотелось подбодрить, но Джим стоял над ним с такой маниакальной улыбкой, что этого делать явно не стоило.

\- Итак, ты нас поймал. И каков план?

\- Мы подождем Шерлока. Он должен быть здесь… - Джим выудил из кармана телефон, - с минуты на минуту.

А что насчет Ирен? И знает ли Джим, что Шерлок уже в доме? Джону меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Джим пронюхал о чем-либо из этого.

\- Так почему мы с Биллом? – спросил он. – Правительство уже знает о твоем парне. Новые смерти его имя не очистят.

\- Он не мой парень – хотя _мечтает_ об этом, - Джим закатил глаза.

\- Он утверждал обратное, когда мне врезал.

\- Ох, думаю, он слегка к тебе ревнует. По правде говоря, ревнует он ко всему вообще. Раздражает, но полезно. Взять, к примеру, хозяина этого дома. Убивать его я не собирался, - Джим с с хрустом покрутил запястьем и театрально вздохнул. – Всего-то хотел устроить небольшую сельскую интрижку, но нет – надо же было Себби слегка слететь с катушек. Бац – и получите еще один труп.

Джон мысленно вернулся в морг. Там был труп одного мужчины в возрасте. Обезглавленный. Среди пропавших без вести не нашлось никого с подходящим описанием. Вероятно, так вышло потому, что заявление о его пропаже еще не успели подать. И все из-за Сэма. И Джима.

\- Так почему вы потом взялись за агентов разведки? – спросил Джон.

\- Что, Джон, любопытничаем? – губы Джима растянулись в ухмылке.

\- Ты умен. А гениям разве не нравится именно это – демонстрировать свое превосходство?

Джим расхохотался.

\- Ты слишком много времени провел в обществе Шерлока.

\- Возможно.

Джим обошел Билла и замер на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Джона. И, увы, он по-прежнему выглядел привлекательно. Насколько может быть привлекателен щенок оборотня.

\- И что же тебе говорит Шерлок?

\- Как-то обстановка к сплетням не располагает.

\- Не любишь хвастаться своими победами? – надулся Джим.

\- Мама привила мне хорошие манеры.  
Вид у сидящего напротив Билла сделался совсем мрачным (Джон его за это не осуждал), а когда Джим переступил через его ногу и уселся верхом, на его лице отразился настоящий ужас.

\- А вот моя была алкоголичкой и захлебнулась собственной рвотой. Полагаю, недостаток манер – результат моего нерегулярного воспитания.

\- Ну так давай помогу. Прекрати убивать людей, это будет достойным началом.

Джим не рассмеялся, хотя, по виду, ему очень хотелось. О нет, он наклонился и провел рукой по подбородку Джона.

\- Ненавижу это чувство, - пожаловался он.

Джим мог иметь в виду как свое физическое, так и эмоциональное состояние, так что Джон попытался уточнить.

\- Какое именно?

\- Сожаление, - Джим закусил нижнюю губу.

\- О чем?

\- О, да ты и впрямь хорош! – расхохотался Джим.

\- Э… с чего это вдруг?

\- Потому что теперь мне хочется раскрыть тебе свой дьявольский план, - наклонившись, прошептал на ухо Джим. 

\- Ага, не сомневаюсь, он просто супердьявольский.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Тебя заинтересовало, почему мы начали с агентов разведки. Это все из-за Шерлока.

\- Тебе хотелось привлечь его внимание, и ты знал о роли его брата в правительстве.

\- А Себ заскучал, - пожал плечами Джим. – Похоже, профессиональные военные убийцы представляют собой более занимательные цели.

\- Итак, ты добился внимания Шерлока. Тут все ясно.

\- Верно, но не _его самого_ /

\- Да уж, - согласился Джон.

\- Из-за?.. - подсказал Джим.

Джон закатил глаза.

\- …меня.

\- Да, сэр, - Джим отдал честь и расхохотался. – И теперь ему придется делать выбор.

\- Я или смерть?

Джим досадливо фыркнул.

\- О, нет-нет-нет. Ну же, давай без этой скукотени.

\- На скукотень это не тянет, как по мне.

\- О нет, мысли шире… масштабнее. Скажем, давай вспомним тот день, когда Билл спас тебе жизнь. Тебя отправили обеспечивать безопасность – и все пошло через пень-колоду.

Плечо Джона напряглось от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

\- Не скажу, что ты не прав.

\- Да, гадкий, гадкий Фарид, он собирался рассказать про меня. Пришлось подкупить целую террористическую ячейку, чтобы избавиться от него, а это даже не сработало. Твоя маленькая группа сумела уничтожить чертову дюжину моих ребят. Себу пришлось вывести себя из строя, а затем сфальсифицировать свою смерть – до ужаса досадно.

\- Досадно немного не то слово, которое я бы применил, - Джон подумал о Фариде и Кольте. Обо всех похоронах, вдовах, осиротевших детях. Обо всех посиневших губах и запавших глазах, что он видел в морге. Он вновь дернул наручники, и если бы только сумел стряхнуть их, то в следующее мгновение немедленно врезал бы Джиму под дых.

\- Злишься. Хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты хорошенько разозлился.

\- Это тоже часть твоего плана?

Джим улыбнулся, а затем чисто и резко свистнул. Встав, он направился в центр комнаты.

По лестнице загрохотали шаги. Судя по звукам, шедших было двое. Первым оказался тощий охранник с усами, а второй – девушка с темными глазами и волосами. Невероятным образом она показалась Джону знакомой.

\- Привет, принцесса, - окликнул ее Джим.

Во рту у девушки был кляп, но это не помешало ей решительно зарычать сквозь ткань.

\- Могу я представить тебе дочь посла Саудовской Аравии? Она училась у меня, пока я ее не похитил – не то чтобы она достигла особых успехов. Ее исследовательская работа оказалась сплошным разочарованием, - голос Джима сделался дразняще-певучим. – Полагаю, слишком увлекалась беготней по магазинам вместо дела.

У Джона сжался желудок. Они с Биллом обменялись полными дурных предчувствий взглядами.

\- Точно, - Джим подпрыгнул. – Представь себе заголовки газет: «Агенты МИ-6 убили дочь посла Саудовской Аравии».

\- Это бессмыслица, - Джон потряс головой. – Зачем бы нам это понадобилось?

\- Ну, наша принцесса не отличалась здесь праведным поведением – но это чересчур долгая история, чтобы углубляться в нее, - рассмеялся Джим. – У меня есть твои и Билла отпечатки. Я мог бы пристрелить ее прямо здесь, и дело с концом.

\- И почему ты этого не делаешь? – У Джона не имелось ни малейшего желания узнать ответ, но было необходимо тянуть время.

Да где же, черт его подери, Шерлок? Ну хотя бы Ирен?

\- Потому что я предпочел бы, чтобы ты сам сделал это перед видеокамерой. Они у меня уже готовы, - Джим указал на компактные черные коробочки с каждой стороны комнаты.

\- Съемка с разных точек. Прямо как в кино.

\- Знаю. Очень грустно, что я занялся преступлениями и наукой – только представь, если бы я ушел в сферу медиаискусства… Спилберг бы обрыдался от зависти.

\- А почему ты не хочешь застрелить ее сам? Не потому же, что ты оставил письменное обязательство.

\- Ты не читаешь газет, - с каменным выражением лица отрезал Джим. – Нет, нет. Мне недостаточно одного лишь хаоса. И у меня еще есть все эти клиенты – им не нравится, когда падают цены на нефть. А что вынуждает цены на нефть держаться на низком уровне? Мир, - Джим выплюнул это слово точно подгнившую вишню. – Ох, не смотри на меня так. Контролировать цены на нефть так, словно у тебя есть переключатель, забавно.

\- Так все из-за нефти? То есть, ты в сговоре с нефтяными магнатами.

Джим зло нахмурился.

\- Не глупи. Я не связывался со «Станард ойл». И между прочим, сделал крупные вложения в исследования китайцами солнечной энергии.

Джон все еще сидел, разинув рот в неверии, когда дверь наверху с грохотом распахнулась. По лестнице поспешно спустился Сэм – в сопровождении Шерлока и другого охранника.

\- Ну наконец-то! – приветствовал их Джим. – Я уже произнес перед Джоном большую часть своей гениальной криминальной речи, но ты сможешь послушать конец.

Шерлок перевел взгляд со связанной девушки на Джона с Биллом и закатил глаза.

\- Ты использовал войну как прикрытие для несметного количества преступных операций. По этой причине ослабление напряжения в регионе, вывод войск и твоя собственная привязанность к Себастьяну Морану – который, кстати, когда-то учился у тебя – заставили тебя форсировать события. Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы агенты разведслужбы застрелили девушку и таким образом дестабилизировали отношения на Ближнем Востоке или, возможно, даже вызвали войну. Скука.

Джим скрестил руки на груди.

\- Не лги мне, Шерлок Тебе ведь не было скучно.

Вид у Шерлока сделался очень задумчивым.

\- Определенно меньше, чем обычно.

\- И будь так добр, объясни нашим малышам, как я собираюсь уйти безнаказанным?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, затем снова открыл.

\- Ты уничтожишь все следы своего присутствия здесь. Это первый шаг. Сымитируешь ли ты свою смерть? Да. Еще один труп. Сейчас у тебя уже огромный опыт в обращении с ними. Бедный профессор попал под перекрестный огонь, увы ему. Шаг второй. Однако даже если ты убьешь девушку, разведслужбы обеих стран знают о твоей криминальной сети – твоей и этой девушки. Она оказалась шпионом поневоле.

\- Твой братец отыскал светловолосого, голубоглазого футболиста, свободно владеющего арабским, и посадил его рядом с ней в моем классе, - взгляд Джима сделался ностальгирующим. – Не могу сказать, что я виню ее в том, что она выбалтывала ему государственные тайны. Он был ужасно милым.

Шерлок распахнул рот.

\- О, так это она сидела с тобой в пабе тем вечером, когда я указал на тебя Джону. То, что я видел, не было неправдой – ты притворился, что рассказываешь ей о своем недавнем разрыве, а она, в свою очередь, рассказывала тебе о своем. Мозоли на пальцах и своеобразная одежда – она вела дневник или делала что-то еще столь же глупое.

\- В точку! – захлопал в ладони Джим.

\- И тогда шаг третий: когда ты, Джон или Билл убьют ее, ты поднимешь целую бурю в газетах. Четвертый шаг – ты примешься шантажировать моего брата. Поначалу станешь угрожать ему моей жизнью. Ты считаешь, что таким образом выгадаешь себе достаточно времени, чтобы вывезти меня из страны. Рассчитываешь на это. Ты считаешь, что я для Майкрофта важнее его работы. Что он выберет меня. Я бы на это не поставил.

Джим невозмутимо скрестил руки.

\- Но поскольку ты знаешь это, то ты собираешься использовать против меня Джона. Ты пощадишь его, только если я соглашусь сотрудничать с тобой – мне придется помочь тебе в каком-нибудь мерзком преступлении. Возможно, связанным с убийством на глазах у свидетелей. И тогда шантаж войдет в свою вторую фазу. Ты пригрозишь публично разоблачить Майкрофта как моего брата. Привести в смятение целую королевскую семью, ну и так далее, и тому подобное.

\- Не торопи события, - произнес Джим, однако на его лице появилась полная восторга улыбка. – Наша игра должна продвигаться вперед ход за ходом.

\- Ну что ж, я готов избавить тебя от затруднения. Я отказываюсь играть.

Улыбка Джима погасла.

\- Ты не можешь.

\- Отнюдь.

\- Хочешь увидеть, как Джон Ватсон умрет?

\- Несущественно. Джон скорее умрет, чем будет смотреть, как Британия ввяжется в очередную войну. Не только потому, что он болезненно патриотичен, но и потому, что он врач. Ему не нравится, когда люди умирают.

Джим обернулся.

\- Ну до чего несговорчивый. То, что он сказал, правда, Джонни?

\- Да, - сглотнул Джон.

\- Ну тогда он, несомненно, не будет против этого, - Джим подал сигнал Сэму.

Джон был готов ко всему. Он напрягся, ожидая боли – или выстрела.

К чему он оказался не готов, так это к виду того, как Сэм берет незакрепленную половицу и обрушивает ее на затылок Биллу.

Билл – Господи – Билл понял, что происходит, за секунду до Джона, потому что бросил на Джона взгляд – практически кричащий о том, что он просит прощения, а затем сделал невозможное, попытавшись сохранить самообладание, несмотря на удар. Но как тут оставаться спокойным, когда на твой череп на такой скорости обрушивается здоровенная деревяшка. Послышался глухой удар, и с губ Билла сорвался полувопль-полустон. 

Сэм поднял доску снова, приготовившись ко второму удару, и тут Джим щелкнул пальцами.

\- Довольно.

\- Но он еще жив, - запротестовал Сэм. 

Джим закатил глаза.

\- Итак, доктор, что вы там говорили?

Джон не знал, что сказать. По шее Билла заструилась кровь. Джон серьезно опасался внутреннего кровотечения. Сотрясение было наверняка, но могло оказаться и хуже: повреждение мягких тканей, потеря долговременной памяти…

Но самым ужасным было то, что Джон знал, что сказал бы Билл. Их жизни не стоят победы этого психа. Они солдаты – это их работа. Джон глубоко вдохнул пропитавшийся затхлостью подвальный воздух и покачал головой.

\- Господи, - воскликнул Джим, прижав к губам ладонь. – Бедняжка Билл. Какая жалость, а теперь, Се…

\- Стой.

Джон все еще был в шоке, так что это был не он. Шерлок.

Выставив перед собой руки, Джим развернулся, при этом чуть ли не крутанувшись на месте.

\- Передумал?

\- Дай девушке, Биллу и Джону уйти, и я присоединюсь к тебе.

\- А с чего бы мне это делать? Кроме того, если я его отпущу, разве ты не станешь по нему скучать? – поморщился Джим.

Шерлок потер грязное пятнышко на левом манжете.

\- Ты любишь деньги, власть, но ты устал от них. Ты чувствуешь себя интеллектуально одиноким. Тебе даже наскучило пытаться бросить мне вызов. Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я выступил против тебя.

\- То есть ты соглашаешься поиграть, - на этот раз Джим выглядел абсолютно серьезным. Они с Шерлоком впились друг в друга взглядами – карие глаза напротив светлых, и в них мелькало такое количество расчетов и прикидок, что сделает другой, что у Джона сложилось впечатление, будто в комнате поднялся ветер и, стоит ему посмотреть вверх, и он обнаружит себя в глазу бури, со всех сторон окруженный темным вихрем.

\- Я даже позволю выбрать тебе первую игру, - произнес Шерлок. В его глубоком голосе было столько мрачного очарования, что Джон задрожал в своих оковах. Но это все не по-настоящему. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Шерлок отыщет способ выбраться отсюда. Обязан отыскать. У него все получится.

Джим втянул правую щеку, а затем лениво наклонил голову.

\- Думаю, нет. Белые ходя первыми.

\- Классический стиль? Раньше ты никогда его не придерживался, - на губах Шерлока заиграла насмешливая улыбка.

\- Именно. Как ты и сказал, поэтому это теперь интересно. Ну так как мы будем прятать концы?

\- У Билла травма головы. Никто не поверит ни единому его слову. Девушку можно шантажировать. Мы с тобой можем организовать пару трупов для морга. Полагаю, у тебя есть несколько про запас? Я видел рефрижератор. Джон обеспечит беспроблемное опознание.

\- А что насчет меня? – вклинился Сэм. Теперь он держал не один, а два пистолета, по одному в каждой руке.

\- Ты уже объявлен мертвым, - отрезал Джим.

Сэм ничего не ответил, но Джон успел заметить промелькнувший на его лице гнев, не говоря уж о том, что он с силой стиснул пистолеты. Особенно тревожно от этого стало, когда он перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

\- Я только… одну вещь, - произнес Шерлок.

\- Да? – на этот раз Джим нацепил на себя куда более дружелюбную улыбку.

\- Я хочу попрощаться с Джоном.

\- Можешь помахать ему ручкой, - скомандовал Джим.

\- Наедине, - решительно возразил Шерлок.

\- Нет. Хотя… о, страстная любовь и ревность. Меня прямо переполняет сочувствие – и довольно нездоровый интерес. Если ты хочешь попрощаться, я не против. Просто не обращай на нас внимания. _Обещаем_ смотреть в сторону, если станет совсем горячо.

Шерлок пронзил Джима взглядом, но, тем не менее, шагнул к Джону. Долгую секунду он просто стоял, глядя на него ледяными, желтовато-зелеными, как нефрит, глазами, а затем прошипел:

\- Ты чертов идиот. Тебе не следовало приходить сюда.

Следующее же, что осознал Джон – Шерлок сидел у него на коленях.

Он не поцеловал его. И не подумал начать с поцелуя. Нет, вместо этого Шерлок поерзал – и в первый момент Джона затопило жуткое смущение от того, что тот ласкающим движением дотронулся до него прямо через штаны _здесь_. А затем внутренней стороны бедра Джона коснулись с явным расчетом точно там, где, как помнилось, находился нож, и Джон понял, что Шерлок проверял, на месте ли он. Еще больше он убедился в этом, когда Шерлок скользнул руками вниз по спине Джона, до боли стиснул ягодицы и, наконец – наконец – прижался носом к его носу и позволил их губам соприкоснуться.

Где-то на заднем плане Джон расслышал, как кто-то пораженно рассмеялся или фыркнул – но все его инстинкты начинали безнадежно путаться, едва речь заходила о Шерлоке. Джон, со всем доступным ему сейчас здравомыслием, вовсе не был уверен в своей подверженности реакции «бей или беги». Куда больше это походила на реакцию «бей, спасай или трахай». В том, как вторгся в его личность Шерлок, принявшись командовать всеми его чувствами, было что-то нездоровое – потому что он отчетливо ощущал вкус трав и специй, а когда Шерлок наклонился, чтобы прошептать Джону на ухо, мозг обожгла терпкая волна лимона с солью.

Подождите-ка. Шерлок прошептал кое-что важное.

_Не подавай виду._

Учитывая, что творилось с ним ниже пояса, Джон решил, что Шерлок просит о невозможном, но затем внезапно почувствовал, как его запястья больше ничто не сжимает.

Наручники. Больше они не были заперты. Но по-прежнему оставались на нем.

Никогда прежде ловкость Шерлока не вызывала у Джона такого приступа счастья. Но как, черт его подери, он раздобыл ключ?

Тем не менее, ноги все еще оставались связанными, пока Шерлок сидел на них, продолжая тереться об него с излишним упорством – так что все еще вполне могло пойти наперекосяк.

И тут это случилось, потому что вот сейчас Шерлок был здесь а через мгновение его уже не было – когда его грубо дернули назад.

Сэм толкнул его, и теперь он смотрел в сторону, в основном сосредоточившись на Джиме.

\- А ну хватит так на него пялиться.

\- Ох, Себ, - простонал Джим. – Не надо так.

\- Ты обещал, - прорычал Сэм.

\- Ладно, ладно. Хорошо. Знаю, мы должны придерживаться графика, - фыркнул Джим. – Держи Шерлока. Вы двое… - он указал на стоявших по обе стороны от него охранников, - пристрелите принцессу и Билла.

А затем он извлек из кармана игрушечного размера пистолетик.

\- Я займусь Джоном.

Но Джон сам уже бросился к Джиму.

Пуля просвистела над головами и впилась в потолок – но справа Джон увидел, как Шерлок борется с Сэмом – плохо, очень плохо, потому что по сравнению с гибким, худым Шерлоком Сэм напоминал небольшого быка. Впрочем, его противник тоже был достаточно опасен. Вроде мешок мешком, но скользкий, как угорь. Джон выбил у него пистолет и сумел один раз заехать по лицу – а в следующий миг выхватил прямо через ткань кармана нож и приставил его к кадыку Джима.

Когда Джон поднял взгляд, вся комната застыла.

Оба охранника стояли, выхватив оружие – и направив его друг на друга. Дважды моргнув, Джон разглядел, что у более худого отвалились усы, а из-под кепки выбилась прядь волос.

Ирен.

Но вот Сэм – Сэм держал Шерлока, трясущейся рукой до боли вдавив пистолет ему в щеку.

\- Отпусти Джима, или он умрет.

Шерлок быстро покачал головой.

Джим – этот гребаный придурок – захихикал, словно обкурился травкой.

Мысли в голове Джона понеслись вскачь – рассчитывать, что Сэм проявит здравомыслие, было нельзя. Сэм помешался на Джиме – что, если он сбежит? Господи.

Но затем другой охранник пошатнулся, его взгляд расфокусировался, он сделал неуверенный шаг и рухнул на пол. Джону было видно, что сзади из его шеи торчит шпилька.

Прежде чем кто-то успел как-нибудь отреагировать на произошедшее, Ирен пересекла комнату.

Сэм попытался увернуться – но та, высоко замахнувшись, врезала ему в челюсть. От удара раздался жуткий хруст, Сэм отлетел назад, а пистолет выпал у него из руки – Шерлок, упав на пол, больше уже не рисковал получить пулю.

И в тот же самый миг Джиму удалось засветить коленом Джону по яйцам.

Джон попытался схватить его – но ноги все еще были связаны. С хохотом увернувшись, Джим выкрутил ему запястье, подхватил свой, валявшийся здесь же, пистолет, а затем – черт, черт, черт – был уже около принцессы. 

Все снова замерли.

\- Это далеко не так весело, как я надеялся, - произнес Джим, слизывая с нижней губы кровь. – Теперь нам придется разыгрывать старый скучный спектакль с заложником. Мне бы на самом деле хотелось этого избежать.

Джим приставил пистолет к девушке и, продолжая удерживать ее, спиной вперед двинулся к лестнице.

\- Ты ни о чем не забыл? – подчеркнуто протянул Шерлок и подбородком указал на угол, где находился Моран. Ирен как раз застегнула на нем наручники.

\- Нет, - холодно ответил Джим.

Сэм, лежа на полу, открыл рот, и, хотя он и был законченным мерзавцем, все равно оказалось мучительно наблюдать, как его лицо исказилось, словно у него высосали душу.

Джим тем временем добрался до верха лестницы. Продолжая удерживать девушку, он в последний раз улыбнулся им.

\- Было весело. А теперь пора полетать.

Однако, вместо того чтобы сбежать, он прижал пистолет к ее виску.

\- Неееет! – закричал Джон.

Но выстрел так и не прозвучал.

Взмах черного нейлона, и Джим Мориарти покатился вниз.

Джону понадобилась минута, чтобы поверить собственным глазам: на верхней ступени стоял Майкрофт Холмс и осторожно держал одной рукой дочь посла, а в другой крепко сжимал свой зонтик.

\- Подумать только, - презрительно усмехнулся Майкрофт. – А обещали солнце.


	11. Chapter 11

После трюка Майкрофта а-ля Мэри Поппинс комната быстро заполнилась правительственными служащими. Джон тоже не тратил времени попусту, бросившись к Биллу.

Тот дышал, но не очнулся, когда Джон его легонько потряс. Удар был силен, но к счастью обошлось всего лишь рассеченной кожей на затылке, под которой прощупывалась большая шишка. Джон попросил пузырь со льдом, и кто-то вложил его ему в руку. Когда, наконец-то, появились носилки, он смутно различил стоявшего в углу и разговаривавшего с Майкрофтом Лестрейда. И, кажется, Ирен уже вовсю наводила мосты к саудовской принцессе: та вся так и полыхала от того, что ей нашептывали на ухо.   
Из скорой Джона выставили.

\- Он в хороших руках, доктор Ватсон, - настаивал какой-то юнец.

Джон уже готов был запротестовать – не хватало еще, чтобы Биллом занялся какой-то неопытный молодняк – когда кто-то схватил его сзади за запястье. Обернувшись, он увидел Шерлока; тот стоял, закутавшись в одеяло, и хмуро на него таращился.

\- Сюда, - произнес он, потащив Джона за собой.

В итоге они какими-то окольными путями вышли к утиному пруду, где Шерлок попытался устроиться, положив голову Джону на колени. 

Джон тоже не возражал бы прилечь, так что через несколько минут напряженного пихания и толкания оба растянулись на оранжевом шоковом одеяле, с ногами в густой траве. Похоже, именно это им и требовалось: полуденное солнце, запутавшееся в древесных кронах, лягушачий хор в пруду и такой уют, что в итоге они сами не заметили, как задремали.

Разбудило Джона прикосновение чего-то влажного и шершавого.

И довольно-таки вонючего.

\- Привет, Милашка, - заставив себя сесть, Джон принялся поглаживать нежное черное ухо, и собака тут же завиляла хвостом.

Джон повернулся на бок и увидел, что на коленях Шерлока лежит Глупышка, которую тот ласкает с неподдельной нежностью.

\- Мой брат и Лестрейд теперь заодно. Придется идти отвечать на их вопросы.

\- То, что нам нужно отчитаться после задания, нормально, - кивнул Джон.

\- Не понимаю, почему бы ему не написать мне, если у него есть вопросы.

\- Нет, понимаешь, - фыркнул Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами, а затем опустил взгляд на Глупышку.

\- Ее хозяин мертв. У нее больше нет дома.

\- Забери ее себе.

\- А ты мог бы забрать Милашку. Ты пришелся ей по нраву.

\- Ревнуешь? – с улыбкой спросил Джон.

Шерлок скривил губы.

\- Она будет скучать по Глупышке. Собаки сдружились.

\- Правда? Ну, мы можем помочь им с этим – вместе выгуливать их в парке и тому подобное. Или…

\- Или что?

\- Или, Шерлок, ты мог бы позвать меня на свидание, как положено нормальному человеку.

\- Скука, - произнес Шерлок, но на его губах появилась улыбка.

Джон толкнул его. Шерлок в ответ ткнул его в живот. Джон ущипнул его за задницу. Шерлок укусил за палец.

В итоге они сцепились и кубарем покатились по траве, а Глупышка решила, что на Шерлока напали и тяпнула Джона за ногу.

В итоге все обошлось, и Джон с Шерлоком отправились назад отвечать на вопросы.

 

Для Джима и Сэма все закончилось демократичным водворением в «камеру предварительного заключения» специально для военных преступников.

Билла в больнице замучили осмотрами и проверками, но на поправку он шел семимильными шагами. Единственной замеченной в нем Джоном переменой стало то, что он увлекся наблюдением за птицами с прямо-таки неестественным жаром. На севере он умудрился познакомиться в лесу с какой-то женщиной и, кажется, собрался жениться.

После ареста Джима и Сэма гигантский поток трупов начал иссякать. Джону постепенно становилось нечего делать в морге, однако он еще успел до своего ухода заметить некие повторяющиеся особенности, появившиеся в поведении Лестрейда, Молли и Майкрофта. Молли в эти дни краснела с завидной регулярностью, Лестрейд не краснел, но снова стал улыбаться. Оказалось, что ему помогли ускорить процесс подачи документов на развод. И стоило взглянуть на елейное выражение лица Майкрофта, когда тот оказывался рядом с Лестрейдом, - и у Джона появились свои догадки насчет его причин. К тому же Молли теперь приобрела вид крайне загадочный.  
А еще ее, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что Шерлок взял за правило целовать и обнимать Джона, время от времени заскакивая в смотровые.

Он спросил об этом, но Молли в ответ только сменила десяток оттенков алого.

Работает ли Ирен на Майкрофта или больше нет, Джон точно не знал, но та регулярно появлялась на страницах светской хроники в компании хорошеньких богатых девушек восточной внешности, которым она неизменно улыбалась с очаровательным распутством. В конце концов, Джон решил, что чем меньше знаешь, тем крепче спишь.

 

С Шерлоком, к великой радости Милашки и Глупышки, он съехался через несколько месяцев. От квартирной хозяйки им досталось огромное количество непристойных подмигиваний и кивков, а Джону удалось установить некоторые правила поведения дома (не то чтобы Шерлок им следовал). К примеру, натаскивать Глупышку как служебную собаку можно, но никаких трупов и ядов. А если Милашка может принести газету, это не значит, что она должна все время таскать шарф Шерлока. И, наконец, когда секс в самом разгаре – никаких проверок телефона.

Но разумеется, несмотря на то, что Джон повалил Шерлока на диван и момент был самый что ни на есть пикантный, тому все равно приспичило глянуть на брякнувший мобильник.   
\- А если это серийный убийца? – весь раскрасневшись, спросил он, напрягая зрение, чтобы бросить взгляд на экран.

Но Джон его не выпустил.

\- А может и нет. Может, там спрашивают, какие цветы подарить твоему брату.

\- Не… - начал Шерлок, а затем принялся судорожно ловить ртом воздух, когда Джон поменял угол, приподнимая бедра и начиная двигаться с еще большим жаром. – Спорим, там висяк. Тройное убийство.

\- Заткнись, - прорычал Джон, хотя совсем не имел этого в виду, только не сейчас, когда Шерлок выглядел таким счастливым, его тело принадлежало Джону, а мозги то и дело выключались, как у школьника при мысли о новой головоломке.

Когда Шерлок кончил, его руки с такой силой стиснули голову Джона, словно он хотел завладеть его мозгом.

\- Ну так что, расследование? – спросил Джон, все еще с трудом переводя дух.

Их взгляды встретились, и глаза Шерлока были похожи на старинный нефрит, озаренный утренним светом.

\- И ты, - он поцеловал Джона, одновременно толкая в больное плечо, но вместо боли Джон почувствовал, как вверх по позвоночнику проносится волна удовольствия.

 

Дело было о пропаже девочки-подростка.

Шерлок воспользовался им как предлогом взять с собой собак, и те, несомненно, помогли.

Гораздо позже тем же вечером Джон ненадолго задумался, каким образом его представление о счастье могло вылиться в подобный дурдом, но затем посмотрел на развалившегося на диване Шерлока. Тот лежал, закинув за голову длинную руку и так и не убрав с живота миску с китайской едой на вынос. Милашка с фырканьем обнюхивала его пальцы.

Джон улыбнулся. Да какая, в сущности, разница.

 

-Конец-


End file.
